Hello&Goodbye
by Komakipureblood
Summary: As Zero walks down the red light district one night he finds himself inside a bar where he meets someone who truly understands him. While he tries to forget Yuuki and Kaname he cannot, but when she is around Zero seems to find peace within her presence. Will Zero win over her heart or is there another object in his way.
1. Chapter 1

**~ X ~**

 **Chapter 1**

 **~ X ~**

* * *

The black figure moved fast as it jumped from rooftop to rooftop avoiding the people below on the streets.

He had been hunting him for about thirty five minutes now, the damn blood sucker was getting on his nerves but then again it could not be called a hunt if the prey did not run from its predator.

As the male pulled out the gun from his jacket, corning the creature in, its fangs protruding from its mouth growling and swiping its long claws towards him trying to find some type of defense to feel like it did everything it could to save its own life.

As shell of the bullet hit the floor that was now covered in gray ash being swept away with the direction of the wind.

Zero Kiryu put the silver gun into his jacket pocket and walked out the small street corner where he had killed the level E vampire.

As he tightened the buttons on his coat he looked around his surrounding to realize where he was.

 _The Red Light District_

He was a good distance from this place when he first began the hunt earlier this evening. The silver haired male observed as the streets were mostly filled with men drunk and being pulled into certain types of stores by girls in frilly lingerie outfits.

A sigh escaped his lips as one of the girls tried to approach him to enter her store. The violet eyes that starred back at her made her immediately recline her hand and back away from him.

What he needed right now was a new target or sleep, he preferred the first option.

As he walked down the streets the bright lights and the girls in the display dancing to catch the attention of the drunk men walking the streets.

Zero breathed in the freezing air into his lungs when releasing it came out with puff of smoke. It was in the middle of December. The city was freezing cold, there was enough snow to almost over him to his knees but instead it was pushed to the side so that everyone could walk the city no matter what time it was.

He could see the droplets coming down from the sky, crystal like little objects that would fall onto the floor to melt or become a part of something bigger.

 _Snow….._

His mind flashed before him a smiling bright young brunette with a pout on her face.

 _Yuki_

He moved his footsteps faster trying to avoid the snow if it was possible, how could avoid snow. How could he avoid _her,_ he could not there was no possible way to avoid her.

" _Don't forget! You have to be there for my little Ai's birthday party" She wagged a finger in front of him as he was positioned to leave her home. That man standing a few meters behind her holding the little girl in his arms._

All these years and he could not avoid her, how long had it been now since the days where he could see her everyday be near her every day.

The hunter had lost count hours? Days? Months? No now it was years seven years and eight months and nineteen days. That is exactly how long it was since they left the academy to live separate and completely different lives.

She was that man's wife, and the mother to their first born child together. While, well there was no difference for him. He was a hunter that hunted his own kind, but now he was simply in charge of those that hunted predators that would feed upon the innocent.

He turned around another corner down the red light district, this section of the district was a bit more abandoned.

His throat started to once again have that burning sensation, as his hands fished out a small black packet. He leaned his head back to swallow about five of the white around objects into his mouth.

As his feet kept moving against the cobble stone path was now in a closer range to the Association's headquarters.

 _Might as well get some work done_

He would not be able to sleep not tonight, not after thinking about _her._ A pile of paper work and reports that needed to be written would be enough of an attempt to distract him from his thoughts and memories.

A bright red light fell into his blind side as he turned to look at the sign that was brightly being lit in red writing.

 _The Stalker_

That was an odd name to have for a…..well a club. He could hear music coming from within the store but unlike the others on the main street. This club did not have girls in front of its door or dancing in their windows.

 _A drink wouldn't hurt_

He moved towards the doors but before he could take the handle into his hand someone was pushing the door inward.

As the door fully opened a man dressed in a black shirt and pants that was around his mid-thirties was looking at him.

"Oh! This is a surprise, by the rumors I would have never guessed President Kiryuu would be here" the man seemed genuinely surprised by the younger male.

His violet eyes scanned the insides of the club, a bar at the left side, a stage with a stool at back, and chairs and tables in the middle with a couple of booths at the side.

The silver haired hunter wanted to question how the man knew him but it became evident when he noticed the people inside of the club looking at him.

They were _his people_ , they were all male hunters with drinks sitting everywhere.

Every seat was filled the only place open was the seats by the bar.

"Please take a seat" the older man showed him towards the bar as the older male went behind the bar to serve.

"Sake" his voice was low, he would have to behave accordingly within this place. All the men in here would have to listen to his commands in the morning.

As the glass appeared in front of him filled with a clear substance.

"It's on the house tonight" the older man commented and then walked away from him.

Zero kept his eyes on his drink as he moved the small glass towards his lips to take a swig.

Three that was all he would drink and then leave the money on table and leave.

He could feel this odd sensation coming towards him, his hands immediately going inside of his jacket to grab onto the cold metal within its holster.

 _Vampire_

He hesitated before pulling the weapon out, everyone else seemed calm. Well they were clapping, whistling, and smiling brightly as the source of his actions walked onto the stage.

It was a young woman dressed in a white dress and a pair of white heels. Her hair tied into a ponytail. Her features was something a bit uncommon around these areas. Her blonde curled hair, a pair of golden colored eyes, and this dark toned skin.

She must have been a foreigner, he had never seen anyone like her before around this area.

The noise started to die down as she took a seat on the stool that was placed in the middle of the stage.

It became deathly silent as everyone's eyes became focused on the young woman sitting with her eyes closed and the microphone in front of her lips.

Music slowly started to fill the inside of the club, it was slow.

Her lips slowly parted and the sound that came out of it….what could he call it?

 _You came to me by coincidence and embraced me  
And as we blankly stared at each other, you said goodbye_

 _ **His eyes looked at the young girl that starred at him with a frightened look**_

" _ **Bad vampires killed his family, take care of him" the headmaster declared as he pushed the young boy into the house.**_

 _You only passed through in my dreams  
But now you're in front of me_

" _ **Hurry up! You'r always slacking off" she declared punching him on the sides**_

 _Love has come_

 _ **He watched as she wiped his neck with a wet cloth, the object becoming drenched in the red substance.**_

 _But you say you're leaving_

 _ **He watched as her eyes followed the man she believed in more than anything.**_

 _I waited for you  
But you say I can't see you anymore  
Always like a fool  
The flowing tears tell me  
Goodbye now, goodbye_

" _ **Don't …I will always be on your side" she declared weeping into his back as his eyes looked ahead at the moon dorms.**_

 _Hello Hello Hello  
Hello Hello_

 _When we meet again, I'll be the first to say  
I'm alright, hello_

" _ **Your back" She smiled brightly at him when he approached her.**_

" _ **Yeah I'm back" he gave her a small smile**_

 _Will I see you at least in my dreams?  
I close my eyes_

 _ **As his fangs deepened into her flesh he could not deny himself for holding her tighter closing his eyes hoping it would never end.**_

 _Love has come  
But you say you're leaving  
I waited for you  
But you say I can't see you anymore  
Always like a fool  
The flowing tears tell me  
Goodbye now, goodbye_

 _ **He watched as she left his side to be beside the man she loved.**_

 _I hope time hurries up  
And brings you to me  
I hope you will tell me just once  
Things that are unbelievable_

 _ **He watched in his seat as she was being escorted by their adoptive father towards the altar. The man smiling as he took her hand in his as she lifted her form to lay as kiss on his lips.**_

 _Where are you?  
Do you know my heart?  
I miss you  
(In a place I can't ever see you again)  
I shout to the night sky, hello_

 _ **She smiled brightly as she held onto the pink bundle in her arms looking up at him smiling. "Her name is Ai, isn't she perfect Zero?"**_

 _ **He could not help himself but to agree with her**_

 _Love has come  
But you say you're leaving  
I waited for you  
But you say I can't see you anymore  
Always like a fool  
The flowing tears tell me  
Goodbye now, goodbye_

" _ **Make sure you visit okay, or I will be mad!" She smiled hugging him**_

 _Hello Hello Hello  
Hello Hello_

Zero watched as a tear escaped the young girl's eyes trying to wipe it away. She stood up from her sitting position giving the microphone to the older man who opened to door for him. She positioned herself towards the crowd took a bow with her hands held together in front of her.

Then she left.

 **~ X ~**

* * *

 **This song does not belong to me it belongs to Hyorin "Hello,Goodbye" OST**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed this.**

 **I am taking a bit of different route with this story.**

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ X ~**

 **Chapter 2**

 **~ X ~**

* * *

Zero sat on the bench as he found himself once more indulging the woman he should have forgotten a long time ago. However as he watched her holding her daughter's tiny hand in her own as they sat on the ground building a snow man, he could not help himself but smile in the slightest form.

He was supposed to be working but Yagari had shoved him out of the office after doing a twenty hour shift straight without any sleep.

And when he tried to go home, the pureblood princess demanded that he joined them at her home to build a snowman with her soon to be four year old daughter.

 _That's right, I am going to need to buy a gift_

No matter how much he tried to deny it, every time his eyes fell on her bright smiling innocent face, his heart would betray him.

Ai, the new Kuran princess was very much like her mother always bright and smiling even at him, a monster in human form. The little toddler would smile brightly at him whenever he was forced to come to the Kuran mansion.

The head of the house was at the senate for the afternoon at a meeting which he needed to be attending but instead when the pureblood king heard his wife plead for the silver haired hunter to stay at her home and play with them he had no other choice but to do as his beautiful wife requested.

Yagari would be attending the meeting in his behalf anyway, so he would be given a report in the morning tomorrow.

"Zero!" a high young squeal escaped the child's mouth as she rushed towards him with her gloved covered hands and thick red coat.

Yuuki had a tendency to dress the poor child up like doll. She didn't seem to mind though as he looked at the little princess crawling onto his lap.

Ai starred at the silver haired hunter as she sat on his lap her cheeks red from the cold and hear breath coming out in large puffs being tired from her playing in the snow.

"Are you coming to my birthday party, Uncle Zero!" her tiny hands pulled against his thick brown coat.

He didn't answer, he didn't not have to answer the child, unlike her mother Ai was a very perceptive child. Which she mostly likely received from her father, Yuuki could not tell anything apart from her own thoughts which at certain times he believed were difficult task for her already.

"I want a present Uncle Zero! A really really big one! Ok!" Zero simply smirked and nodded as he lightly pinched the girl's cheek, she immediately pouted and shoved her face into his jacket.

"I want to be dotted on too!" Came Yuuki's voice as she ran towards them only to fall in the snow face forward.

Ai turned to see her mother on the floor, "Mama" it seemed like even the daughter could not take her mother's incapability to walk properly.

 **~ X ~**

* * *

He could not find it in himself to go in, it would be suspicious on every level. The members within those walls would begin to talk but for some reason all he wanted to do was hear her.

How had she known what was in his heart, the memory of the tear slipping down her face as she finished the song three nights ago came once again into his mind.

 _Broken hearted,_ that was the only explanation someone had broken the girl's heart and just like him, she could not functions anymore.

Well that is what he thought but it must be a stupid conclusion, the female most likely is just getting paid for her voice and pretending on the emotions.

 _It felt so real_

What the hell was he thinking, here he was president of the hunter association one of the most respected hunter presidents' in the world hiding in an alley way to hear some girl sing.

One more night would not hurt just one more song.

Just like the first night before he could open the door it was opened for him by the same man.

"Ahh President Kiryuu, how nice to see you again!" Zero entered the club to see once again that the place was filled with male hunters one of them he recognized without even a second glance.

"Will you be taking a seat by the bar sir?" the older male asked as he motioned for the silver headed hunter to take the seat he had taken three nights ago.

"No, thank you" before the bartender could ask anymore the younger male moved towards one of the smaller tables that was positon only one table behind from the stage.

A blue eye made eye contact with a pair of violet, the gruff man starred at his disciple. Zero moved to the empty chair beside his advisor as he watched the aged hunter take a sip of what looked like whisky.

He had never seen the man drink unless it was required but it seemed like he did not like liquor, it could have been that he did not like wine that was always served at the gatherings.

"I was not aware that you knew of this place?" came his smooth voice he looked at the younger male.

Zero did not want to answer his question in such a public area, he did not want to let the man know that he had been falling apart that night.

As a glass of sake was brought to him by the older bartender with a genuine smile on his features.

"Toga, is President Kiryuu not your apprentice?" the dark haired man asked as he looked at the president with a smile.

"Yes, he is my reckless apprentice." With that comment the bartender laughed and gave Zero a pat on the shoulder leaving the two males alone.

Once again there was a loud cheering as the young female came onto the stage and took a seat on the stool that was placed on the stage. Zero even noticed that his master was putting his hands together to cheer for the young girl.

Zero found himself entranced once more by the color but now she seemed more real. She was only a few meters from him there was only one table in front of him that was blocking his full view of the female.

This time she seemed a bit different her hair was loose and her bangs falling onto her thick long eyelashes. She was once again in heels but this time they were black. She was dressed in what looked like a top and skirt both pieces were black. The shirt was a turtle neck with long sleeves and the skirt came to the middle of her thighs.

She sat crossed leg on the stool as she placed the microphone in front of her lips and the cheering became silent.

Her lips opened and with it Zero found himself closing his eyes for a brief moment to hear the voice that brought him some peace during the nights.

 _Are you listening to my heart?_

 _Are you looking at my tears?_

 _Only one in the world, just one_

 _I need it to be you_

 **As she stood there with her long brown locks, he could not stop himself.**

 _Why do you keep running away from me?_

 _Why do you keep getting far from me?_

 _Stay by my side, hold my hand_

 **He watched with the man that had raised her as she walked down the steps of the academy.**

 _If you love me_

 _You drive me crazy_

 _You make me cry_

 _You're close as if I can catch you_

 _But when I do, you get far away like the wind_

" **Come on help me Zero!" she complained as she dragged him towards the table where her homework laid.**

 _Love is what I do alone_

 _Love only leaves tears_

 _A crappy, foolish love_

 _Can I hug you just once?_

His eyes opened to see the young girl moving the microphone a bit further as her voice raised.

 _Can I say my last goodbye?_

 _Don't forget the loving memories, the happy_

 _memories_

 _You drive me crazy_

Her head shook in a way as if denying the very word and world at the same time.

 _You make me cry_

 _You're close as if I can catch you_

 _But when I do, you get far away like the wind_

Her small and delicate hand moved to hold her stomach as if it was causing her pain. She leaned her head down as her voice rose a bit more for the next line.

 _Love is what I do alone_

 _Love only leaves tears_

 _A crappy, foolish love_

 _Someday, when we meet again_

His heart pounded as she stretched out her hand towards the center as if calling onto him.

 _Let's not say goodbye_

 _Words that my heart say, I love you_

 _Words that my tears say, I'm sorry_

 _No matter how much I pick them up and put them in_

She raised form her seat as she stood on the stage full form, the tears slowly flowing down from her closed eyes.

 _Words spill out_

 _Love is what I do alone_

 _Love only leaves tears_

As the song came to an end her gold eyes opened and he felt as if she had swallowed him whole. She had consumed him and yet he was still sitting in the same place when she first began the song.

She had looked at him for the briefest moment and just like before she gave the microphone to the bartender went back to the middle of the stage and bowed.

" _Arigato Gozaimasu_ " She thanked the people that watched her as they slowly clapped as she left the stage.

 **~ X ~  
**

* * *

He starred at the toy store, he had taken his lunch so that he could try and find a gift for Ai. However he could not seem to find something appropriate what did girls like anyway.

He walked out the toy store and walked down the street filled with different local stores.

What would she want? She said something big but what did she mean.

Ai did not seem to like toys very much instead she was somewhat of a book worm and a princess all at the same time.

Zero sighed as he stopped in a coffee store to grab of a cup of steaming black coffee.

When he sipped on the hot liquid while walking down the streets his eyes feel on an antique store. He could hear the bell ring as he entered into the store. He observed the different objects not one catching his eyes as he looked for the little princess's gift.

"Oh I apologize sir" the girl with golden locks apologized as she bowed in front of him for hitting his arm as she tried to get through the tight space.

As she stood up, he could not help but once again be entranced by her but this time she was not even singing.

"Oh….President Kiryuu" she whispered lightly as she held her purse tighter to her form, as if feeling even more guilty for simply hitting his elbow.

"It is fine" he voiced to just try and easy the girl's worry.

As he looked at her she seemed around Yuuki's age maybe a bit older. She was vampire but she did not feel like an aristocrat, she was surely dressed like one.

 _Probably a wealthy family._

She stood there in the tight aisle looking at the silver haired male that she had seen the night prior inside _The Stalker_.

"If it would not be too much of an inconvenience, may I pass please" even the voice she had when talking was light and deep at the same time just like her songs filled with sorrow and passion all at once.

He moved a bit so that she could pass through as her form touched his he felt like he should be pulling out bloody rose and shoot her and yet when her tear eyes faced came to his mind he could not even fathom the thought of hurting the female.

"May I ask you something" his voice startled her as she was just a few steps from him

"Yes" she answered lightly as her golden orbs looked at him.

"If you were looking for a gift for girl what would you buy?" he asked with a stern voice.

"Well…if it is for your girlfriend maybe something expensive…jewelry perhaps." She muttered as she looked around the shelves for any antique jewelry.

"No, it is for a child" he corrected himself, last thing he needed was a rumor in the association about him buying gifts for a female. "She said she wanted something big"

Her face lit up as she pulled his hand towards the back of the store stopping in front of a large carousel.

"The children love it when I take them to the park to ride the carousel." She turned a nob and the carousel moved the horses dancing as a melody played in the store.

"Maybe she will like this President Kiryuu"

He nodded in agreement.

She had stayed with him to the very end until the purchase was done and they exited the store. The snow began to fall once again. He watched as she pulled her scarf tighter around her neck and putting her hands in a pair of white leather gloves.

"I hope she likes it" She smiled and bowed at him, "Have a good day President Kiryuu."

She turned leaving him the only sight of her back.

 _Yuuki_

"What is your name?" He asked before she left him once more.

She turned and looked at him with a blank stare.

"I am Sayuri, President Kiryuu"

 **~ X ~**

* * *

 **I hoped you all like it.**

 **Well what do you think of Sayuri?**

 **Song title "Crazy for you" by Hyorin  
**

 **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to Myra K Kuran who has been supporting me with this story from the beginning.**

 **I would also like to say thank you to Ava Kuran who has just begun to follow this story and all of my other stories as well.**

* * *

 **~ X ~  
Chapter 3**

 **~ X ~**

* * *

Zero watched as the young princess unwrapped the large box on the floor that was given to her by Hanabusa Aidou and Sayori Wakaba, well Sayori Aidou. They had gotten married last year during spring. The way those two opposite personality type of people ended up together, the vampire hunter could never truly understand to the fullest.

However, when his eyes fell on the young mother who sat on the floor with her daughter to help unwrap the large present. There was no logical reason as to why he had fallen for someone like _her_ either.

Maybe it was because she was so opposite of him, a kind, innocent, dim-witted, and most of all forgiving person many characteristics that he did not have in himself.

 _So it… true then that opposite attracts_

He wanted smirk but as a small yelp of joy escaped the young Kuran princess her mouth as she looked at the large stuffed teddy bear with a red bow on its neck indicating it was a boy bear. Zero found himself smirking in the slightest form as he watched the young child hugging Sayori telling her how much she loved the gift and she would find him the perfect name to add to her very large collection of stuffed animals.

His eyes made contact with the young mother, her large innocent eyes staring back at him with a bright smile on her face as the young child started looking at the gift he was holding in his hands with hopeful eyes.

"Is that mine? It is isn't it Uncle Zero? Can I have it now!" the little princess asked as she pulled onto his pants with the same eyes she had inherited from her mother. "I was a good girl this year! I promise!"

The hunter president smiled as he kneeled down to the young child's level to give her the present she had been ogling since his arrival in the Kuran Mansion.

The child he had watched slowly grow up during the years had become attached to him and would treasure anything he had given to her. Thus, her growing a rather large collection of teddy bears, when he first presented her within one on her first birthday in this world.

She reminded him very much of her mother but she had a few traits in her that her mother did not have. For example, Ai had a thing called common sense while Yuuki had lacked absolutely all common sense.

As Ai sat in front of him to unwrap the medium sized box by herself, she never let her mother join to unwrap gifts that were given to her by her beloved Uncle Zero.

Unlike the other gifts she had unwrapped without mercy the young Kuran princess unwrapped the box delicately and with patience. That was how she was the little princess took her time and thought about the things she did. It was her mother who told her to unwrap the present faster.

Yuuki giggled as she watched her daughter unwrap the gift with such concentration, she could not even do when trying to study during her high school years in the academy.

As the box opened to reveal the large carousel that was decorated in gold and multiple colors on the top and the horses waiting to move as the young princess starred at the object rather confused.

"What is it, Uncle Zero?" he had forgotten she was a vampire and was not allowed to go into the sunlight at such a young age but even then he doubted that the Kuran leader would allow his only child to journey into the darkness of this world.

No, just like her mother, Kaname Kuran would keep her locked in this mansion away from prying eyes. She was only allowed to be outside of the mansion's garden during the evenings to play.

Zero moved a delicate finger onto the button to let the melody play from the object as the horses started to dance to the melody as they moved around the carousel.

Everyone watched in enjoyment as the young princess face lit up and started to clap her hands together filled with joy.

"Pretty" Ai muttered as she watched the horses dancing around her.

 **~ X ~**

* * *

The hunter president signed the documents that were presented to him by his advisor, known as Toga Yagari. One of the number one hunters in the Asian district other than himself.

As another document was placed in front of him, Zero looked at the signature of the pureblood name on the documentation.

 _Leon Del Luca_

One of the most influential purebloods in the European district. He had meet the man twice since taking his seat as the hunter president for the Asian district.

He was the type of pureblood that would not give you a second thought unless you had done something to him directly.

He had been very civil to him when they had meet at the annual winter ball in Budapest that was hosted by the hunter association president in charge of the Russian district.

Lord Del Luca, had an unlimited amount of control over the European vampires, even hunters. He was personally giving funds to the European hunter district.

But if anyone wronged the man in any way that was the moment they signed away their own life and the life of their loved ones.

Thye feared and loved him.

Zero gave his signature on the document giving the pureblood permission to attend the winter ball that would be hosting this year in Japan. Zero would be in charge of this ball that would be a sign of peace and harmony between the two races.

"Will you be going again tonight?" Yagari asked as he lit a cigarette in his mouth and took the seat in front of the president's desk slouching a bit in his shoulder area.

An elegant silver eyebrow rose at the comment the older man made.

"To _The Stalker"_

Zero decided not to answer as the older man stood up declaring that he was leaving now to go to the bar.

 **~ X ~**

* * *

As he sat down next Toga, Zero found himself a bit apprehensive was it appropriate for him return after he had made outside contact with her.

Was she allowed to interact with the customers that came into the bar?

Somehow something felt different tonight maybe because it was more filled tonight with his men. And yet he still managed to receive the same seat he had been sitting in the last time he was present within these walls.

Like every other night the men started to cheer, clapping, whistling, and waiting for the young woman to enter the stage and move their hearts in such a way he could not explain into words.

But as the cheering kept getting louder, she was not entering onto the stage and taking her seat on the stool that placed in the middle of the stage.

His violet eyes followed as the bartender, he learned was named Takashi, moved behind a door that was behind the bar with a worried look.

The cheering died down as the men looked at their partners in their line of work sitting beside them.

"I wonder what is going on?" one man muttered behind him

Instead of young woman going on the stage with the microphone in her hand, Takashi stood on the stage with the microphone.

"I apologize greatly but tonight the princess will not be able to perform."

Zero was surprised to hear those words coming out the bartender's mouth. He could hear more of the complaints erupting from the males.

But they did not seem to complain about _her_ not performing that evening but more upset about the reason itself.

"It was probably that man that caused her pain once again" one man muttered at the side as one of the other males leaned over from his table to openly make his opinion known.

"He was conversing with her in halls this afternoon"

"It must be so difficult to have such a terrible father." Another man pitched in commenting about the topic that everyone seemed interested in.

"I have a daughter and I cannot even imagine causing her pain like what our princess feels."

 _In the halls?_

That meant her father was someone who worked for him in the association. Her father was a hunter.

 _Who is her father?_

 **~ X ~**

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading**

 **Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all those who followed and reviewed.**

* * *

 **~ X ~**

 **Chapter 4**

 **~ X ~**

* * *

"Mama" the young princess sighed as she looked at her mother struggling with her coat. She held onto her father's shoulder as he held her in his arms.

"Yuuki do you need some assistance?" Kaname's voice asked concerned, how his wife managed to be able to walk on her own was a miracle to begin with it. It seemed like the roles of the princesses in his life were reversed the child in his arm was rather more of lady than his wife.

Ai eyes traveled to her father as her mother finally managed to get on her coat with some much needed assistant from Seiran.

"Papa, is the party fun? Will Uncle Zero be there?" the child's face brightened as she spoke about the silver haired hunter as they started to walk towards the black car that would be taking them towards the winter ball that was being held by the hunter association this year.

"Yes it will be fun." Kaname decided to ignore the child's question about the hunter. "You must behave Ai and make sure to keep an eye on your mother." Kaname smirked at his daughter as he fixed a stray hair from her face.

"Kaname!" Yuuki complained as she sat beside him on the black leathered seat as she pouted towards the male pureblood.

Both Ai and Kaname smiled as they made fun of the female pureblood pouting with her arms folded over her chest as the car started to begin traveling down the road.

"Yuuki, you must be careful during the soirée tonight."

"Are there dangerous people coming papa?" Ai asked as she held onto her father as the car kept moving.

Kaname smiled gently at his young daughter as he patted her head lightly.

"Of course not Ai, but it is your mother we are talking about."

Ai looked at the woman whose role was to nature and help her grow into a lady. The child immediately sighed as she looked at her mother, shook her head and began laying her head against her father stomach coming to the conclusion that she would have to keep an eye out on her mother.

 **~ X ~  
**

* * *

Zero fixed his sleeve as he started to greet the hunter presidents of the different nations as well as their pureblood representative.

The ballroom was filled with people, their conversation filling the hall along with the light melody of the live band soothing their ears and allowing the couples to dance later on throughout the evening.

This evening was one of the main event through the year to show the relationship between hunters and vampire to make the bond stronger between the two former enemies.

"Uncle Zero!" his eyes traveled to the young Kuran princess being held in her mother's arms as she smiled and extended her arms towards him.

His violet eyes narrowed at the male Kuran, what was the man thinking bringing a child to this type of event during the middle of the night.

"Congratulations President Kiryu, the evening seems to be going rather smoothly." The male pureblood extended his hand for the silver haired male to extend his own hand to greet the man.

"Yes, Thank you Lord Kuran" the younger male agreed with voice of confidence and pride as he shook the older male's hand with a firm grip.

The women caught their husbands attention as they looked towards the entrance as one of the most famous pureblood started to make his way inside the halls with two men dressed in black suits and black sunglasses, bodyguards following close behind him.

 _Leon Del Luca_

The man was born from the royal Del Luca line the oldest pureblood clan in the European district. He had a slender and well-built form, with a face woman would die for it was slender and strong at the same time. His physical attributes was common and yet unusual at the same time, dark black hair with a dark pair of blue eyes. The man was dressed in a black suit with a black bow tie around his neck.

Even though the man was a pureblood, he was also in charge of the German unit of vampire hunters.

He had meet the man four times already the man would be present every year during the winter ball and that would be the only time he would be among other people.

The silver haired hunter had heard that he was much more active before he became the president of the Japan hunter association but for some reason had stopped being social.

Rumors were that he had fallen in love and locked the woman up in his mansion to never see the light of day again.

"Oh no!" Yuuki looked around frantically as she searched around them.

"What is the matter Lady Kuran?" the new guests asked as he approached them.

"Ai is missing!" she panicked

Both Kaname and Zero sighed as they looked at the young female.

 **~ X ~**

* * *

 **I hoped you all liked it.**

 **I know there was not a lot of Sayuri and Zero interaction. But something juicy is on its way.**

 **Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to Myra K Kuran and Ava Kuran for reviewing and supporting this story keep up the good work!**

* * *

 **~ X ~**

 **Chapter 5**

 **~ X ~  
**

* * *

"Are you sad?" came a gentle and soft voice filled with concern.

As the young female turned around in her seat to see a little vampire child starring at her with a pair of big red innocent eyes, a look of confusion and concern adorning her features.

"No" She answered back as she rose from her seat to kneel in front of the child.

She must have been a pureblood's child, as the power that flowed through her vines became obvious to the young woman starring at her. The little girl was dressed in a cream colored puffy dress with a pair of a cream colored little heel shoes. Her hair was curled but messy and she seemed a bit out of breath.

"Were you running little one?" her voice was gentle, kind, and portrayed worry for the young child who was separated from her family.

"Yes, you are sad. Mama says you should help those who are sad." Her tiny hand reached out to place it upon the older female manicured hand.

"Your mama must be a kind woman then" She smiled as she took the child hand in her own.

As Ai starred at the woman, she came to the conclusion that she was prettier than her Aunt Ruka and Aunt Yori, maybe even prettier than her mama.

"Are you alone?" the child asked looking at her with a slight titled head.

"Yes, I am waiting on my papa."

As if a light bulb went off in the child's head she came to a new conclusion. "Are you going to the party too?"

"Yes I am, now are you lost?" the older female asked as she looked at the little girl.

"No" she answered slightly with a pout

The older female released a slight giggle, "Well then since I am no longer lonely why don't you escort me to the party?"

"Are you sure you're not sad?" the little girl asked with a more serious tone

The older female held her breath she did not want to admit to anyone that she was sad. However telling a child such a secret would not harm her.

"Yes, I am sad."

"Why?" her small voice came out as the older female picked her up into her arms and started walking out of the room to find the child's parents.

"Well…I miss someone very much." The female muttered as she held the little girl in her arms and opened the door.

The little princess hands around the female's shoulder became tighter as she starred at the scary man in front of them, that was holding the door open.

"Sayuri" came the stern voice of the older man with a stern and scolding look on his face.

The Kuran princess buried her face into her shoulders muttering a word she could barely hear, "scary."

Sayuri patted the child's back trying to sooth her from the fear she was experiencing from the newcomer.

"She got separated from her parents, we are on our way to search for them." Her voice was low and had tone to it that emanated only respect for the man in front of her.

"She is the Kuran princess, they are the only guests that came with a child." The man spoke as they started walking down the hallway, Sayuri kept two steps behind the man as she held onto the child.

Before the older man could open the door to enter the hall where the guests were for the winter ball event, he turned around and looked at the young female.

" _He_ is here, you shall behave do you understand" the statement was supposed to be a question but with a man like him it was nothing but a command, there was only one answer to his demands.

"Yes, I understand father." Sayuri replied with a defeated look.

 _I just wanted a moment…..with him…_

 **~ X ~  
**

* * *

President Kiryu stared as one of his councilors came into the hall with Sayuri on his arm and the Kuran princess in her arms.

Even if she was not royalty by blood, by the way she was dressed alone gave no denial she came from a wealthy family.

Her blonde curled locks on the left side of her face reaching all the way to her waist with full and luscious curls. She was dressed in a black crystal dress that was sleeveless but covered her chest and came up to her neck in turtle neck style. She wore a pair of long black gloves reaching up to her elbows. If she was wearing make up on her face, the silver haired hunter could not tell but her lips had a light pink tone to it.

"Lord Kuran and Lady Kuran, I believe you are missing something" She smiled brightly at the parent couple as she gave them their princess.

"I apologize about the inconvenience my daughter has brought you" the monarch of Asia declared as he took his daughter into his own hands.

"No inconvenience at all milord, the Kuran princess is quite adorable." She gave a slight bow towards the royal Kuran family as she wrapped her arm around the councilor elbow once more.

Sadao Ikeda one of the three councilors that remained in the Asian Hunter Association. The man was known throughout the world to be the best hunter in Eastern Europe when he was stationed there in his teenage years. Not only was he well known for his skill in battle he was also known as the man to get things done in the name of the Association no matter what the costs were.

Zero never really saw eye to eye with the older man but nor did he ignore the man, he was well placed with a seat in the councilor position he was ally and enemy at the same time.

The Kiryu President had worked for the first couple of his years to bring peace to every nation that had a hunter association district. Which included the entire world, he had accomplished the impossible, purebloods and hunters were now working together to maintain and produce future peace between the two races.

Lord Ikeda was against the plan from the beginning, how ironic that now he brought a vampire on his arm to the winter ball.

The man dark brown eyes traveled towards the pureblood that everyone in the hall was afraid of offending in anyway.

"Lord Del Luca" his voice was dripping with hatred towards the younger male.

Kaname had been surprised no one would have such a tone with the European pureblood royalty it was a death sentence. The man was known to keep things clean and by the book when it came to business but if it was something personal that was entirely a different story.

That was why he had brought his daughter to the ball, he wanted to ensure the European royalty that he also had something precious to protect.

"Lord Ikeda" the blue eyed man greeted back with the same type of tone but it had amusement in it as well as he looked at the older man.

Zero noticed when his eyes fell upon Sayuri that Lord Del Luca demeanor changed, even though there was no visible change in his facial or posture features something was slightly different when his eyes fell on the young blonde haired woman.

"Sayuri" his voice was gentle it almost had a feeling of sorrow to it.

The crowd watched in silence as two of the royal families interacted with each other including the Hunter President that brought peace to their reign of horror.

Kaname wanted to smirk, he had won something very beneficial by coming to tonight's soirée. The Del Luca heir had a weakness and it was this turned human female.

 _Even a monster shall fall from his throne._

 **~ X ~**

* * *

 **I hoped you all liked it.**

 **There is a lot going on in this chapter.**

 **Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so so so sorry about the long wait**

 **Please enjoy this chapter to the fullest!**

* * *

 **~ X ~  
Chapter 6**

 **~ X ~  
**

* * *

Zero watched silently as Lord Del Luca conversed with the other hunter association presidents from around the world and purebloods.

The silver haired male had noticed that the air between the European vampire royalty and lord Ikeda one of his councilors was extremely hostile. And now that he thought about it every time lord Ikeda was sent out of the country to attend events he would immediately deny going if lord Del Luca would be present.

His violet eyes traveled back to the young woman who was dressed in a long black gown standing beside his councilor as they conversed with a vampire hunter couple that worked for his district but was currently stationed in Russia training some of the younger hunters.

Lady Sayuri had a bright smile as she spoke to the older woman while lord Ikeda conversed with the man; however, every time lord Del Luca eyes fell on Sayuri's form she adverted her eyes while lord Ikeda narrowed his eyes at the pureblood vampire.

This went one for about a good hour or two, it could have been a bit longer Zero himself had to converse with his guests as well.

He must have lost sight of them for a moment and in that simple moment as the music became a bit louder and the couples started to move towards the dance floor. His eyes fell upon Yuuki who smiled brightly at him while standing beside her brother who was now conversing with lord Aidou.

Lord Kuran looked down at his younger sister as he asked her for a dance. His eyes followed the pureblood sibling pair as they moved along the dance floor following the music that was being played by the live band.

"Zero" The hunter president turned towards Toga Yagari who was dressed in a dark blue suit with a matching tie and his signature tussled curled hairstyle.

"What is it?"

"Lord Del Luca and lord Ikeda have disappeared" His blue eyes moved to one of the younger pair of males one was an aristocrat and the other a hunter and an argument was not far from breaking out.

"I will handle that, you look for the pureblood and the councilor" the older man declared as he made his way towards the young male pair.

 **~ X ~**

* * *

As she silently stood in the empty room in front the male she became self-aware of the situation that could unfold if they were given more than fifteen minutes. That was exactly how long she had with the male standing in front of her, granted to her by her father as he left them in this room not only a minute ago.

"You look beautiful Sayuri" Lord Del Luca smiled at her as he took a step closer to the female's form.

"Thank you lord Del Luca" she made a small curtsy not forgetting their rank even while in a private setting.

The smile that was present just a few moments ago now disappeared as the back of his fingers rubbed gently against her rosy colored cheeks. "There is no need for formality, Sayuri we are alone, even if for only a few moments."

Her demeanor changed as he verbally gave her permission to act as if they weren't hundreds of strangers not too far from them.

The blonde haired female took his pale hand into her brown colored hand as she held his hand against her cheek closing her eyes in satisfaction knowing he was really there standing in front of her.

"I have missed you so much"

The male pureblood watched as a single tear escaped her left eye, he watched as the tear slid down her cheek hitting against his palm as the pain he held inside so well was so evident within her.

"As I you my dearest Sayuri" his other hand pulled her form closer as he held her in a embrace that she welcomed with wrapping both of her arms around his shoulders.

He knew that President Kiryuu was standing right in front of the door. Weather that foolish old man sent the silver haired hunter to spy on them the male pureblood did not know, but the president of the hunter association being aware of the pureblood affections for Sayuri was an advantage for the European royal pureblood.

"Leon" her whisper was light as she leaned out his embrace to look him in the eyes her golden pair of eyes boldly boring into his cerulean eyes made the male forget that now there was a slight opening in the door.

A pair of violet eyes starred in the dark room as the bodies within the room leaned towards each other their lips pulling and pushing desperately as their hold on each other became tighter and unbearably to contain.

Zero could hear the noises confirming that lord Del Luca was kissing Lady Sayuri. He watched silently through the opening of the door as the male's hand laid against her lower back while the other held her neck in place.

The silver haired hunter thought her dress was more on the conservative side but he was surprised to see that there was a large oval shaped cut out of the dress showing her dark toned back to him.

The sound of kissing came to a stop as a pair of blue eyes starred at a pair of violet. The male pureblood held onto the young female as she laid her head gently against his shoulder not wanting to let go of the older male.

"Please do not leave me" Zero eyes watched as the words escaped the female's mouth as her shoulders started to shake and she to tighten her hold on the older male.

"I love you Leon" Sayuri whispered a bit louder as she moved once again to capture her lips with the man she desired more than life itself.

 **~ X ~**

* * *

 **I hoped you all liked it**

 **Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**~ X ~  
Chapter 7**

 **~ X ~**

* * *

"While Lord Del Luca remains in Japan you shall shadow him, Takamiya-san." Councilor Sadao ordered as his older and more matured gaze bore into the younger male hunter.

Kaito waited for a confirmation from the Association president. Zero Kiryuu was one of a very few men he had grown to trust and respect.

"Takamiya-san report every action Lord Del Luca takes and you shall intervene at any point where he becomes a threat."

 _A threat? To whom would the male pureblood monarch of Europe become a threat to?_

"He will be spending time with my daughter Sayuri Ikeda." The room became gloomy and tense as Sadao spoke, "shall he take any inappropriate actions towards my daughter you are to immediately stop him."

With the last statement being commanded by Councilor Ikeda, the older male left the president's office leaving the two younger male hunters in the room alone.

Kaito eyes moved from the door where the councilor left from and towards the silver haired president. "Is that what I am to do?"

President Zero made eye contact with his childhood friend and one of his most trusted hunters. "To a certain extent, do not intervene between Lord Del Luca and Lady Sayuri. Observe Lord Del Luca behavior towards Councilor Ikeda's daughter and report to me if you see anything unusual."

Kaito nodded in understanding the mission he was being sent on, the brunette haired male was making his way to leave the office and find the location of his target.

"Kaito" the silver haired male spoke in a low tone as his eyes connected with his subordinate the mission that was truly important to the president while the European pureblood monarch stayed in Japan.

"If Lord Del Luca becomes a threat…"

"I know" the older hunter commented as he opened the door and left.

 **~ X ~  
**

* * *

"Yuuki I do not have time for this." The silver haired male complained as the young female pureblood ordered him to collect a gift she had ordered for the headmaster.

Every month Kaien Cross would invite everyone to his home to have dinner. Which was the reason he being pushed by the female pureblood. She had ordered a cake for dessert and the Kurna monarch did not allow for his wife or daughter to leave the Kuran mansion without him or his permission at any time.

Zero walked silently through the streets as he held the white bag that contained the special ordered cake that was in the brown box within the bag.

"Bye bye _Sensei_!" a young boy waved as he held onto his mother's hand.

The silver haired hunter looked straight ahead to see the child with his mother as the mother bowed towards a blonde haired woman that he could only the backside of. He immediately recognized the mother as one the male hunter's wife who had established himself within the association four years prior.

His view moved towards the teacher waving goodbye with a bright smile as she leaned against the door frame of the day care center.

Zero blinked several time as he stared at the young woman dressed in a dark blue dress with a white apron around her form. Her blonde curled hair tied into a ponytail.

Sayuri Ikeda stood there in front of the day care center, as her eyes became aware of his presence she immediately greeted the Association president.

"President Kiryuu"

"Lady Sayuri" He returned her greeting, he could not feel Lord Del Luca's presence around the area which meant Kaito would be with the pureblood and not near Lady Sayuri at the current moment.

His eyes scanned her form silently as she stood there silently a bright smile on her face.

"You are a _sensei_ " Zero stated as he observed a bit further

"Ah!...yes….I enjoy working with the children." She commented while a slight rosy color adorned her cheeks.

Zero noticed that she became embarrassed talking about her life. Her personality had seemed very different every time they had meet.

"You are shopping once again I see." She laughed slightly looking at the white bag with the bakery name printed on it.

 _Had she just teased him?_

"Yuuki sent me" Zero muttered lowly.

Sayuri made no further comment but stood there as she kept her bright smile on her face.

"Well I must be going now" Sayuri gave the silver haired hunter a small bow and entered the day care center.

 **~ X ~  
**

* * *

Zero walked silently back towards the Association after going to the headmaster's home to drop off the cake. His adoptive father had complained that he wanted him to stay since it had been over four months since he had stayed to eat with the family.

The silver haired hunter did not want to stay and have dinner not tonight. When Kaname Kuran and Yuuki were there happily with Ai and her grandfather. He felt like he did not belong in the house he spent his young teenage years in, it carried to many memories and only deepened the pain his chest that he carried.

As he kept his long strides while walking against the cobble stoned streets, the air around him changed the smell carried the scent of blood with it. As he watched a shadow pass by the dark alleyway.

His feet moved immediately following the smell of a Level-E. The sound of crashing and growling could be heard as well as the voice of a female.

Zero watched as Sayuri stood there trying to talk to the Level-E.

 _Why was she talking to the beast?_

"Please don't!" She yelled at him as the male pulled out _bloody rose_ gun as he aimed it at the child liked deranged vampire.

Before he could pull the trigger when the deranged creature try to pounce on the female having the intent to harm the young woman.

Zero watched as a scene he could remember clear as day happening so many years ago happening once more right before him.

The Level-E turned into dust as the female eyes were covered by a male hand. The Association president watched as Lord Del Luca covered Lady Sayuri's eyes.

His blue eyes starred at male hunter as his hand moved from the females eyes as her form turned to look at the male pureblood.

"It was not necessary to kill it." Her voice carried this tone of pity and hurt as if the Level-E that just turned to dust was someone close to her.

"Sayuri" His voice was strong and carried a tone of worry as the back of his hand rubbed against her cheek. "His time has run out. We must accept the fate that has been given to us."

Why did the comment the male pureblood just make feel like the comment was meant for him and not the vampire that had just a few moments ago turned into dust.

 **~ X ~**

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy New Years!**

 **I apologize about the long wait I hope you are going to enjoy this.**

* * *

 **~ X ~**

 **Chapter 8**

 **~ X ~**

* * *

The noise at the table was currently of the female voice talking to oldest hunter present while everyone else sat quietly talking but then again the silver haired hunter could hear more than just one voice speaking so the perception of just the female pureblood talking must have been his imagination.

When he looked up from his plate Zero noticed that everyone was immersed in a conversation. There were currently six people in the headmaster's home with him included these people included the Kuran siblings and two of his advisors Toga Yagari and Kaito Takamiya.

He must have been the only one who was not in a conversation with someone else but lately his mind was on more important things including a distraction he did not truly want or needed.

Sayuri Ikeda it had been months since he saw her in that alleyway in the arms of the European pureblood. The statement the older pureblood made that night still haunting his mind, his violet pair of eyes quickly darted to the young Kuran princess, _Yuuki,_ how those words kept banging in his mind as the woman he truly desired and wanted more than life itself was taken from him.

She was his light and his hope, hope that someone in this world would accept for the monster he was, the light that shined so brightly at the end of the never ending pitch black dark tunnel that was his life. Yuuki was his everything and there she was happily sitting next to the man that held her heart in the palm of his hands.

"That girl headmaster the one that was being escorted by Lord Del Luca who is she?" his eyes immediately darted up from his plate of food and towards the male Kuran who never had a single good intention when trying to find out about someone, people meant nothing to the Kuran monarch they were simply tools, chess pieces on the board that move for his own satisfaction whether he lost one of not mattered not simply the goal that he wanted needed to be achieved no matter what the cost.

That's one thing both the Asian and European pureblood monarch had in common, the price did not matter as long what they held dear was not in danger they would do anything to entertain themselves.

"Oh I believe that was…"

"Kaien" his voice was stern and the mood of joy and lightness was replaced by immediate tension and anger.

The hunter president glared at the Kuran as he spoke, "The girl is none of your concern"

Kaname made a light smile towards the silver headed hunter as his wife looked between the two males worried.

"I was simply curious after all lord Del Luca, I have never seen him so taken by a young woman not even his wife."

Before Zero could make another comment the only female around the table spoke up, "Kaname-oni-sama lets not discuss things like that here..hmm.."

Zero watched as those tainted hands rubbed gently against _her_ cheek as he agreed with her.

 **~ X ~**

* * *

As he his violet eyes ran over the report that was given to him by Kaito Takamiya confirmed his suspicion.

Sayori Ikeda was being followed since the moment Lord Del Luca had left the country, not only was she being followed she had multiple accidents occurring to her since the pureblood absence.

The letter he had received from the European monarch two weeks after his departure was coming true.

He was asked to assign a hunter to the young woman because she was going to be threatened and followed and since then Zero had assigned Kaito to the tasks. The older hunter had no complaints about following a young pretty thing as he called it.

But as the months became longer the incidents became more and more dangerous and near death like, someone wanted Sayuri gone and Del Luca knew exactly who it was.

"President Kiryuu" came the voice of Councilor Ikeda, his movement stopped as he stood in the hallway as he was going to his office to give a report for the European monarch.

"Councilor Ikeda, how may I help you?"

"Ah! Well this is more of a private matter"

As per usual the hunter president kept his face neutral as he always did.

The middle aged man stretched his hand out towards the younger hunter in his hand a cream colored paper bag with his name written in black ink.

"My daughter was baking yesterday and told me to give this to you"

"She says you were going to defend her before that _man_ came" his voice was light but then turned into a hiss when mentioning lord Del Luca, Zero could easily tell since the soirée that Sayuri's father did not like the male pureblood.

"There is no need to thank me I did not do anything, regardless tell lady Sayuri I appreciate the thought." He gave the older hunter a slight bow in appreciation and was about to leave.

"Well she declared that if you did not accept the gift that I must invite you to dinner at my home this evening."

The silver haired hunter was going to protest once more but was stopped when his eyes fell on the serious look that the councilor had on his face.

"There is also something I wish to discuss with you in private at my home."

 **~ X ~**

* * *

He held a long red paper bag in his hand a bottle of fine red wine he had bought during his trip to Italy.

He had just arrived at the councilor's home, however he will still standing in front of the door hesitant to ring the doorbell indicating he was present for dinner.

The silver haired male took a deep sigh and moved his digit towards the button to ring the bell, and as the sound ringed in his ears after he pressed the button he could hear the voice of a female declaring he was present in front of the door.

As the door opened he was greeted by the Councilor Ikeda's daughter with a dark red dress with a halter neckline while the bottom in a more puffy manner while pearl necklace was wrapped around her neck. Her hair was in a side ponytail with the ends curling and a dark red lipstick tainting her lips while she smiled brightly at the hunter president.

"Welcome President Kiryuu, Please come in" she opened the door widely for him to enter her families home.

As he entered he saw Councilor Ikeda standing by a door calling them over to enter the dinning hall of the councilor's home.

Zero Kiryuu kept his eyes mostly on the man of the house while being friendly to his daughter. It was bad enough that Kaito kept teasing him about the young woman, how he was infatuated with her that's why he acted in such aggressive manner towards Kaname Kuran at the headmaster's home.

As a female voice yelled out for the young female she excused herself politely from the two males as they stood in the foyer waiting before the dinner would be served.

The sound of the voice calling Sayuri sounded a bit older and more stable. The two males remained quiet for a few minutes before the young lady returned to tell them dinner was ready.

As Zero entered the dining room he noticed that Sayuri was standing next to someone that looked very similar to her except that she was older and had black hair unlike Sayuri who smiled at her brightly as they placed the dishes filled with food onto the table.

"This is my wife Amelia" the older blonde haired man introduced

"It is a pleasure lady Ikeda" He kept a light nod in respect towards the older woman.

"It is my pleasure as well President Kiryuu, but you do not have to worry about formalities with Sayuri and I, it is only my husband who is so stoic." She smiled and made a grunchy face towards her husband while the young lady laughed.

It took him off guard when Sayuri laughed it was not necessarily girly or loud but had a odd tone to it. When she noticed his gaze a blush adorned her cheeks while she tried to fix a strand of hair avoiding his gaze.

Her mother must have immediately noticed the interaction between the two and tried to make sure the evening would not be filled with awkward moments.

"Let me take that bag from you" she came towards to take the packaged wine.

 **~ X ~**

* * *

The evening was going smoothly as lady Ikeda served the wine he had brought and complementing him on his rather expensive choice.

The interaction with Councilor Ikeda's family was a bit odd the man was extremely tense and stoic which his wife had pointed out multiple times throughout the evening while Sayuri snickered, and tried to defend her father.

He tried to avoid Sayuri's gaze while she had caught him one or two time, which was exactly half of how many times his eyes moved to her form.

"I heard that your not in a relationship President Kiryuu" Sayuri's face became embarrassed looking at her father for help.

"That is correct lady Ikeda, I am currently not in a relationship."

" _Okaa-sama_ please"

"I'm just joking honey, right President Kiryuu!" She hugged her daughter while giving a wink and a smirk to the silver haired male.

As the dinner was done and the ladies were getting ready to bring dessert in the foyer room the counselor and the hunter president went into the older man's office.

"I know that you have been keeping an eye on Sayuri for lord Del Luca." The older man poured out a glass of whiskey and tried to offer the president while politely declined the offer.

"Sayuri is frightened, she does not speak about it but my wife is worried about her and I am also worried about her well being."

"What is it exactly you are asking me Ikeda-san?"

"I know you have an interest in my daughter, so I am asking you to personally protect her."

 **~ X ~**

* * *

 **I hoped you all enjoyed this please let me know your thoughts.**

 **Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**~ X ~**

 **Chapter 9**

 **~ X ~**

* * *

The night was cool and windy as the male population filled the red district streets with their bodies some walking a straight line while others wavered in their vision intoxicated by the woman and the liquid they had consumed burning inside of their bodies.

As the young girls pulled the older men into their shop to share drinks and their company for a certain amount of money the business in the district seemed to be going on as they did every night not being aware of the darkness and unkind hand the world had against the frail bodies known as humans.

Those that protected them from the monsters that hide in shadows were on patrol a group of four young hunter making sure nothing that did not belonged in these streets was lingering on the mortal bodies that contained the secret to longevity the substance that made the monsters in the night immortal, young, and beautiful making their prey too easy to catch.

The younger hunters were being tested by their superiors while the older more seasoned hunters took a night off.

But two of the younger male hunters watched as a pair of hazel eyes observed their patrolling system.

Kaito Takamiya one of President Kiryuu close advisor and left hand man.

If they failed this mission they would be sent back into training and they had absolutely no intention of going to back to those dreadful days of hunter training.

The younger male looked at the older making sure he understood what needed to be done they had a mission to do while being trained by the hunters in Japan. Lord Del Luca did not accept failure, so they had no other choice but to make sure they did everything in their power to satisfy the older hunters desire to be admitted and licensed as full fledged hunters under the command of Zero Kiryuu.

The older boy sighed what their hunter president, Del Luca, wanted with the silver haired male vampire they did not know nor did they need to know orders were orders once they were coming from a pureblood they had no choice.

Kaito watched silently as the young four men group moved along the streets and rooftops. His eyes moved to one the bars the red lighting of the sign shining brightly into the night a place he rather be than watching a bunch of brats making themselves a bunch of folls they were trying to be admitted to early the youngest was fifteen.

Zero had established a new law where a hunter would take the test from the ages of eighteen but this group were all younger than that why he admitted them he did not know.

That was lie he knew exactly why he admitted them and as he starred at the bar once more he knew the reasons the brats were being tested so early was because a command was being made one even the infamous President Kiryuu could not even refuse and the reason what currently sitting in that bar being watched and observed at from most of male hunters.

 _Sayuri Ikeda, who are you?_

 **~ X ~**

* * *

His violet eyes watched as the male hunters watched her observed her and took in her figure with their hungry eyes most of the men that were in the were married but that did not stop them from looking.

Even he, himself watched as the girl poured her soul out to those that would listen to her cry while the one the truly desired he would not.

He felt guilty to watch her strip in front of all of their eyes to break down mentally emotionally for all to see was he sick was it normal to see something like this and not go up to help her but he had noticed that she did not want the help.

The woman that they fantasied about the woman that was fragile and weak did not want their help. Zero knew all too well she did not want anyone's help only _his_

 _ **She only desired him.**_

 _I will leave my heart at the door_

 _I won't say a word_

 _They've all been said before you know_

 _So why don't we just play pretend_

 _Like we're not scared of what's coming next_

 _Or scared of having nothing left_

Zero watched silently as she entered his home holding her suitcase tightly in her hands as she removed her boots from her feet revealing her black socks.

He had done what was asked of him, he convinced himself that he was doing it to please her father that she needed to be protected but he knew the reason he agreed he wanted to see what she truly was what her meaning truly was to such a powerful pureblood that was even older than Kuran line.

Someone who sent him messages every other day to hear about her well-being someone that was so possessive of the young girl.

But something deep down told him that he wanted to save her, something he had failed to do for the woman that meant more to him than his very own life.

 _Look, don't get me wrong_

 _I know there is no tomorrow_

 _All I ask is_

He showed her to her room as she slowly placed her luggage onto the queen sized bed as he laid the other suitcase beside the door.

She observed the room silently she had not spoken much since the night they had dinner together and that was around four nights prior.

"My room is down the hall if you need anything." He spoke silently as she walked up to the cold window placing a gentle small hand watching the outside world silently as he spoke.

 _If this is my last night with you_

 _Hold me like I'm more than just a friend_

 _Give me a memory I can use_

 _Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do_

 _It matters how this ends_

 _'Cause what if I never love again?_

"President Kiryuu" she uttered her name lightly her voice gentle but the firmness was gone he could hear it, she was going to break the moment he closed the door on her.

She managed to bring a smile upon her face but he did not miss the glossiness in her eyes as she spoke.

'Thank you for everything"

He nodded lightly as he closed the door slowly her eyes following him until his form disappeared behind the door.

Zero stood in front of the door for a moment waiting to hear it, as he stood there for a few moments he realized that she was going to be alright.

He made exactly six steps away from the door when he heard it the sound of the body falling to the ground and tears flowing down her face. The silver haired hunter closed his eyes for a moment as her weeping was filling his ears a normal human would not be able to hear it but he could clearly hear it as her heart poured out the emotion she could no longer contain the pain from within.

 _Let this be our lesson in love_

 _Let this be the way we remember us_

 _I don't wanna be cruel or vicious_

 _And I ain't asking for forgiveness_

 _All I ask is..._

As he read the piece of paper in front of him he knew he had no other choice but to inform lady Sayuri, he was requested to do so by the male pureblood.

As his feet moved against the cold brick streets it had been two days since he last visited this home when he was invited to dinner by her father.

 _Give me a memory I can use_

 _Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do_

 _It matters how this ends_

 _'Cause what if I never love again?_

As he was greeted by the councilor with a serious look the man of the house must have already been aware of the news that he was carrying for his daughter.

"President Kiryuu" She greeted him brightly in a light green dress being accompanied by lady Ikeda, her mother.

He could not tell her but instead gave her the piece of parchment, she looked confused but took the paper regardless her mother stood beside her as her eyes scanned the paper.

Zero noticed that her hand was slowly starting to shake as she must have come to the news

 _Now, don't get me wrong_

 _I know there is no tomorrow_

 _All I ask is_

As a gentle but forced smile came onto her features as her eyes looked at him.

"Please inform Lord Del Luca I send my congratulations on his first born, I hope his son is healthy and strong and may he see many years in this life." Her hand shook silently as she gave him back the piece of parchment her mother's features turning into worry as her father's face turned into anger.

She gave him a slight bow as she excused herself

 _How cruel_

"Excuse me" her mother moved to follow her taking both her shoulder into her arms helping her child walk to her room.

He knew that her father did not want to hear it but he said regardless.

"She will need time"

The older man looked at young hunter as he asked, "Do you speak from experience?"

Zero hesitated at first but decided to answer everyone knew there was no point in hiding it and if it could help an innocent soul like lady Sayuri then he would share his torment.

"Yes"

Zero Kiryuu was all to familiar with the pain that filled ones chest when the one they loved was with another when the one they desired more than anything brought a life into this world without them.

It was agonizing and the pain that filled his chest would never be gone nor would the pain lady Sayuri was feeling go away as long as they lived the agony and heartbreak that was caused by the ones they loved would fill their chest for eternity.

 **~ X ~**

* * *

 **This was so sad**

 **The song is by Adele "All I ask"**

 **I hope you all liked it.**

 **Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**~ X ~**

 **Chapter 10**

 **~ X ~**

* * *

Time had passed the cold air and streets filled with snow and ice were now filled with leaves of multiple colors as the tress changed for the new type of weather. It was now a bit cooler the wind blew with a slight breeze and the sun filled the sky with its warmness as the bodies filled the city streets.

Unlike before in the cold winter months the people did not dress in thick coats, scarfs, and gloves but instead the school girls wore their skirts with a small jacket over and bright smiles on their faces as they laughed and talked about topics that had no meaning to the hunter president of Asia known as President Kiryuu.

He sat silently watch from across the street in of the small café's sitting outside drinking a cup of the dark filled liquid as he observed the people of the town the people who knew nothing of the darkness and dangers that were hidden from their eyes for their safety.

As his eyes moved to the young curly blonde woman as she waved at one the young children as they left the day care with their parents he noticed the bright smile on her face.

She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and white shirt a light pink apron wrapped around her waist colored in different patterns of hand prints and shapes.

 _They must have been painting today_

The silver haired male smiled as he remembered how the young woman would smile when she was with the children fingers, face and arms covered in paint as the children painted her instead of the papers they were supplied with. The little bodies had tried to come and cover him in paint as well, well only the little girls tried to make him play with them.

The young boys stayed beside Sayuri not wanting to make contact with him trying to intimate him with their glares.

He had not understood the hesitation and hateful attitudes towards him from the young boys until the next day Sayuri explained to him that they thought he was her boyfriend and that they were jealous and being strong to protect their beloved _sensei._

As he noticed that Sayuri was now exiting the day care with her hand in bag, Zero placed the money on the table and started walking towards her.

"I am so sorry the children did not want to leave today" she apologized as they started walking towards the hunter association.

He was now in charge of her safety which meant she was beside him at all times. The only times they parted was when she went to work and he would go to the association to get some work done as well.

He was also sure to make sure she was being watched by one of the younger hunters that was sent by the European hunter association president.

 _Leon Del Luca_

The male pureblood controlled both the hunters and the vampires in Europe. His family started the association years back in Germany their home country that is also where the main location the association for the European district was.

"Zero-san?" She looked at him a bit confused as he spaced out.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" he sighed as he spaced out ignoring the woman beside him.

Her blonde locks tossed back and forth as she smiled at him and continued on, "I was saying that we need to pick up some grocery's today for dinner tonight."

She pointed towards the small produce booth as she listed the things they would need to prepare their meal this evening.

 **~ X ~**

* * *

Zero sat in his office going through the paper work as reports and claims were placed onto his desk to be dealt with before morning came.

The sound of knocking reached his ears answering an immediate 'come in' the silver haired hunter already knew who was behind the door as the smell of freshly cooked meal filled his nose.

A pair of violet eyes rose from the paper work and onto the young woman carrying a tray with four bowl and a pitched of water and two glasses.

She smiled brightly at him while she said "Dinner time"

He nodded as he always did as she placed the tray of food onto the coffee table and came towards him entangling her fingers with him own sending a welcoming warmth through his body.

When she first started taking his hand to drag him to eat his meal he was hesitant about two months prior but now just like her presence around him her fingers touching his was a feeling he welcomed.

They both sat on the brown leather seat eating their meal that she had prepared for them tonight it was something fast, chicken alfredo with a salad at the side and bread.

It was uncomfortable to eat in the position they were in so Sayuri always made something they could eat out of a bowl and relax on the couch.

He watched as she blew the fork filled with past trying to take off the heat. Zero was going to inform her from just heat alone coming off of the bowl that the food was too hot.

"You'r going…" it was already too late as she made a sour face and a 'ouch hot' leaving her lips glaring at the food as it was to be blamed.

He waited patiently as she complained about the food being too hot and she was not to blame. This is how it was now his simple and lonely live was now filled with this young woman filled with life.

 **~ X ~**

* * *

They had decided to stay in today well he did not have much of a choice it was the weekend. Sayuri was staying home preparing chocolates for the upcoming week known as Valentine's Day.

The children would be having a party where they gave each other gifts and made gifts for their parents. Sayuri was currently working on baking a chocolate cake, the chocolate covered strawberries, and anything else the young woman could find to cover the milky brown sweet.

He was helping her chop blocks and blocks of chocolate, the entire house smelled of the sweet.

His eyes could not help to watch as she stood by the stove singing slightly to the radio while stirring the chocolate in the pot dipping a strawberry in then placing it onto the tray on her right.

~ _Shake it oh shake it ~_

He watched as her hips moved to the left and right, the shorts she was wearing were for him a bit too short. Zero could see a bit of her cheeks and it made him divert his eyes back to the tasks he was assigned with.

 _~ Love me love me love me, Don't you know my shaking heart? So let's dance ~_

His eyes could not move as she grabbed one of the strawberries covered with milk chocolate and white chocolate. She sang and danced towards him with a smile as she moved the fruit towards his mouth to try.

As he took a bite he remained silent as he watched her hair sticking to her body from the heat.

 _~ A little hotter, completely wilder. Make it louder, Shake it oh shake it for me! ~_

She took the rest of the strawberry and eat it dancing back to the stove.

Zero did not want to admit because honestly he thought there would be no one else only his beloved Yuuki.

 _But now…_

"Zero I think we made too much" Sayuri looked around the kitchen she had made enough sweets to feed a hundred men platoon.

His hands immediately stopped chopping the blocks of chocolate as he watched her think holding a spoon filled with hot chocolate as she waved it around.

"Oh well we will give it to the hunters" Sayuri concluded not even being aware that chocolate fell onto her chest.

"Right Zero?" she asked walking over to him after turning the stove off.

Her eyes did not notice that the hunter eyes was looking at her chest where the chocolate fell.

His pale strong hand moved from its place as his index finger wiped the chocolate off of a surprised Sayuri.

As the brown sweet was on his finger he did not even had a chance to wipe it off as her lips sucked the chocolate off his finger with a smile.

Zero felt something trigger within him an instinct he had ignored for a very long time came to the surface as the innocent act that the young woman had just made was the beginning of something else.

 **~ X ~**

* * *

 **I wanted to show a bit more happier Sayuri.**

 **I hoped you all liked it an it's a early Valentine's special.**

 **Please let me know what you think of Zero and Sayuri interaction.**

 **Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This story is now M rated**

* * *

 **~ X ~**

 **Chapter 11**

 **~ X ~**

* * *

The road vibrated as the black car traveled against the road as the sun began to set and the night began to rise. The two bodies remained quiet as the male drove and the female held a box in her lap quietly observing the road ahead of them.

The silver haired male gave the young woman a side glance as he turned around the corner continuing their drive to his adoptive father's home to have dinner as per usual every month.

Zero had been avoiding going over to the headmaster's home since Sayuri began living with him.

He wanted to keep her away from the male Kuran heir since he had noticed the male pureblood interest in the girl the last time he was at Kaien's home.

"Do you think they will like it?" She whispered lightly, this evening was very important to her, she would be meeting the people who were important to her care take known as President Kiryuu. She would also be in private of the Kuran pureblood family.

She must remain proper and polite in front of the Asian pureblood monarchs.

Tonight was important to the man sitting beside her.

"Don't worry yourself the Headmaster gets excited about everything." He answered her question as the car slowly came towards a home with two other cars parked in front of it a black limousine with a driver standing outside meant the Kuran family had already arrived and the other grey car indicated both Toga and Kaito had arrived as well.

Zero could see the light panic in Sayuri's eyes as she said "we are late"

As Zero stepped out of the car he walked towards the other side to open the door for Sayuri as she stepped out he noticed the light make up she was wearing with the extended eyelashes from the mascara to the pink lip-gloss on her lips.

"Thank you" as he took her hand into his own he could feel that light tingle he had felt a few days prior before Valentine's Day.

His mind wondering back to the day he had told her what they would have to do tonight to keep her safe and too many eyes were wondering about the young woman's presence in the infamous President Kiryuu's home.

He stopped his mind from wondering they walked up to the door as she held the box in one hand and the other in the male's hand feeling safe and assured as he stood beside her.

As he opened the door Zero could already smell the headmaster's cooking as well as the voices speaking and before it was too late for any harm to come to anyone he catched the bundle coming straight towards him.

"Zero-ji-san" Ai smiled brightly being a bit bigger now as the silver haired male smiled greeting the young child in his arm.

Sayuri smiled at the innocent scene in front of her, if she remembered correctly the child in Zero's arms was the daughter of the Kuran monarchs of Asia.

"Zero your late again" A bright voice came from around the corner as it had a slight scolding tone to it.

Sayuri observed as the female pureblood looked at the silver haired male, watching as his eyes softened as it fell on the young female pureblood.

"Oh Zero you're here my beloved son" The headmaster came beaming in the foyer as his eyes fell on the young woman beside Association President.

"Lady Ikeda, what a surprise" He looked at Zero a bit startled it was the first time his son had ever brought company with him and a female one at that.

"I..ugh…I made a cake for dessert" She extended her arms holding the box with a slight rosiness on her cheeks.

Zero did not want to say anything but simply observed as the young female gave his adoptive father the cake she had made earlier in the day well it was one cake she had made out of several since she was too nervous about this dinner she kept making mistakes with the cake's decoration.

"Yuuki" the male Kuran was calling for his wife as she excused herself.

"Come" He used his free hand that was not holding the Kuran Princess as he guided the young woman with his hand placed on her lower back.

He watched as Yuuki took a seat beside her brother and Toga sitting on one of the table end's and Kaito about to take his own seat.

"Ai its time to go with Seiren" Yuuki spoke has her daughter wiggled out of the silver haired male arm's and ran out the room.

"Well this is a first Zero bringing company" Kaito commented

Zero ignored his childhood friend and pulled the chair out for Sayuri, as she sat down he pushed her chair in being a gentlemen.

Kaname Kuran watched as young blonde haired female sat beside the male hunter not speaking a word yet. He recognized her from the soirée as well as somewhere else but he could not put his finger on it.

Where had he met her before?

As her eyes moved making contact with the male Kuran her golden eyes boring into his soul the recollection of the same sensation so many years ago reminded him once more where he had met her.

 _Well…well… Lord Del Luca you have hidden her well._

"Your being rude Zero you should introduce your …."

"Girlfriend" Zero stated without a second thought as the male pureblood seemed a bit a taken back like everyone else around the table.

"Girlfriend?" Kaien asked a bit shocked as he placed the baked ham onto the dining table.

A rosy hue adored the girl's cheek beside him, as the silver haired hunter continued speaking.

"Yes, Sayuri and I have been in a relationship for the past months." Toga was the most surprised as his ex-apprentice spoke about Councilor Ikeda's daughter, even addressing the young woman by her first name in public.

"Well congratulations are in order then" Kaien smiled brightly to the new found couple.

 **~ X ~**

* * *

The footsteps of a hurried clicking sound filled the mansion as the woman with dark blue hair past her knees made her way towards her husband's office.

She slammed the door open as the servants that were coming moved and went into the opposite direction.

"YOU LIED!" She stood there furious her dark orbs glaring into the man's soul cursing him to his death.

"Lower your voice, my son is asleep" The dark haired man hissed threatening her, they were both pureblood's but this man was on a completely different level.

"What do you want _woman_ " his dark blue eyes bore into her own as he lifted his eyes from the paper work he had been looking at.

"I am your wife! Show me the respect that belongs to my title _husband_ " she was ready for a fight because she had enough she had given him her all and he just used her and threw her away.

As he rose from his seat she could feel the chill running down her spine as the room's air became thin and ice cold.

"You seem to be confused _cousin,_ do not presume that because you are my wife I hold you to that status" He came awfully close to her entrapping her as his powers shut the door behind her.

"Do not believe me ignorant and a fool in love, that I am not aware of who you have been speaking too." He took her chin in his hand gripping it so tightly it was hard for the woman to breath.

"I am not blind to your attempts to kill Sayuri." His nails dug into her cheeks making her bleed, "The only reason you are alive is because of my son, Clara" as her blood turned his hand red his eyes turned from their dark royal blue into the bright red making the woman more terrified she had chosen the wrong time to address him.

Her eyes spilled with tears as she spoke, "All I wanted was your love Leon"

The dark hair male pureblood became irritated with her nonsense of her feelings towards him. He removed his claws from her face walking back towards his desk.

The dark haired female was about to step out of her husband's office but the male pureblood spoke once more.

"Clara do give Kaname Kuran my regards"

 _He had known, Leon knew all this time._

As Clara left the dark haired male to himself, his eyes moved towards the picture on his desk of himself holding a young child in his arms. A bright smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around him her golden eyes shining brightly as the sun.

Leon took the frame into his hands rubbing his thumb over the young girl's face his little sunshine, his light within his darkness.

He raised the frame towards his face placing a gentle kiss as he took a seat within his chair whispering as he spoke, "My beloved light, my beloved Sayuri"

 **~ X ~**

* * *

Sayuri felt a bit unconformable during the dinner with the male pureblood gaze upon her. She tried to continue to eat her serving of a piece of chocolate ganache cake.

As his eyes fell upon her once more she could not help but to reach for safety.

Zero said nothing as he noticed Kaname's gaze upon Sayuri well everyone was looking at her since he made the announcement of them being in a relationship. Yuuki spoke the most with his adoptive father asking her questions and telling her stories about himself.

But he watched silently as she ate the cake Kaien had served which was the cake she made for the dinner tonight.

He felt an odd sensation take over him as he felt something gripping his leg. His lavender eyes moved from the table down towards his leg. Sayuri had placed her hand upon his leg extremely close to his waist, he wanted to ask her what she was doing but her grip tightened and shaked at the same time. Zero looked up to see Kaname Kuran starring at her.

"Why do you keep starring at Sayuri, Kaname?" Yuuki asked, it wasn't even a half an hour into the dinner and Sayuri had informed everyone they could address her by her first name.

"I believe we have meet before the soirée" his eyes watching observing if her body would do something but it did not giving him any indication of her memories of their first meeting.

"Oh did you meet her before Kaname-kun?" Kaien asked the question was intended to be light and casual but it was much worse when a question like that was directed towards the male pureblood.

"I could not seem to remember earlier in the evening but now…" Kaname hesitated and watched as her golden eyes looked at him directly.

"I believe we have met during my stay in the Del Luca mansion." Sayuri felt this odd sensation crawl up on her something she did not like.

Zero tried to ensure Sayuri that she was safe there was nothing to be worried about he even placed his own hand upon her own but she did not even notice his touch.

"You must have me mistaken for someone else Lord Kuran" she tried to play ignorant and unaware but as she kept her eyes on him she could not help herself from remembering that night so long ago.

"No, I can never forget such a pretty face as yours lady Sayuri. I am sure of it you are Lord Del Luca's beloved light as he called you."

"Kuran enough" Zero spoke in a defensive tone

"The human girl, he had changed."

 **~ X ~**

* * *

As they entered their home Zero helped Sayuri take off her coat but she remained silent as she took off her shoes. Since their departure from the headmaster's home she had not said a word, she looked like a lifeless doll walking without meaning.

He was going to help her but she entered her room and the silver haired hunter believed it would be best to leave her be for the night.

As Zero entered his room he slowly began to undress when he took off his shirt a light knocking sound was made on his room door.

Before he could even say anything the door opened to reveal Sayuri standing there in the doorway soaked in a white towel wrapped around her form as she held it to her chest tightly her golden eyes did not have that glow to them that she always carried.

"Zero-san may I….stay with you tonight?"

 **~ X ~**

* * *

 **I hoped you all liked it**

 **So we finally meet Del Luca's wife Clara**

 **Please let me know your thoughts on the update.**


	12. Chapter 12

**~ X ~**

 **Chapter 12**

 **~ X ~**

* * *

The morning dew was now fading away as the sun raised the orange color turning slowly into a bright yellow warming the house from the outside as the bathroom was filled with steam. The shower head was turned to red letting warm hot water run down against the male body as his head was directed to the grey tiled floor and both arms resting against the wall immersed in thought.

The lavender colored eyes shut closed as his mind wondered through the last night events. He knew, Zero knew it was a bad idea to have Sayuri around Kuran, that damn bastard always had to go and do unnecessary things.

He turned the water off wiping the rest of water from his face with his hand as he opened the shower door to grab a towel to wrap around his waist. As his feet moved towards the sink, he tried to listen to the noise downstairs which any other morning the kitchen would be filled with the smell of breakfast and music playing as the blonde haired young woman in the house enjoyed making breakfast for them but today there was no smell of breakfast no noise of her playing the radio as she sang along.

It was silent in the house and for a moment Zero thought that her presence in his home never existed.

He slowly began to dry himself off started get dressed after he brushed his teeth and began getting ready to go to work.

To be honest today was the first time since he became the Association President that he did not want to go to work.

The silver haired male felt guilty it was his fault taking her to Kaien's home and yet when she stood by his side yesterday evening he felt normal. Sayuri made him feel normal, as if he was just a man going to work and then coming home to a loving girlfriend and indulging in the normal ordinary things in life.

As he stepped out of his room he made his way downstairs, it took him a moment to realize that the young female was standing by the door with a bag in her hand, shoes on her feet, and light spring jacket around her form.

She would always greet him with a smile but today that brightness was dulled from her.

It was a Sunday morning, Sayuri did not have to work neither did he but there were some matters he had to attend too.

As he approached her form a bit closer stopping in front of the door his lavender connected with her golden pair.

"Are you staying with me at the Association?" He asked lightly as it was something she did whenever he had to work on weekend, if she was in her normal state of mind he would not be bothering to ask but today he felt like she needed her space.

She did not answer immediately but hesitated for a moment before she spoke, "My mother I wish to go see her."

The silver haired hunter nodded as they stepped out of the home and went into the car. The drive was quite, and a pang of guilt hit him once more.

As the car came to a stop in front of the female's parents' home, the male stepped out opening the door for the young female.

Zero stayed by the car watching silently as she hesitated for several minutes before pressing on the door bell. After a few more minutes the door opened to reveal her mother, she had a bright smile on her face but it disappeared when her eyes landed on her daughter's face.

As Sayuri entered her mother's arms and went inside, Zero made eye contact with the girl's mother the look of worry heavily placed within her eyes as she looked at the man who kept her daughter safe.

When Zero entered his office at the association Toga Yagari was the first person to enter the president's office.

The older hunter remained silent for a moment as the silver haired male was signing on documentations and reading the paper work on his desk.

"Is Councilor Ikeda's daughter your woman?" Zero had stopped the hand movements he was about to make to sign the paper for approval.

The Kiryuu heir hesitated before answering there were a limited amount of people who he could trust and one of them was asking him to be honest he had no intention of lying to his former master.

"No, Sayuri is not my woman as you put it." He laid the black inked pen down on the dark woodened desk as he made eye contact with the dark haired male.

"It was something that needed to be said for her protection from Kuran Kaname."

Toga like Sayuri Ikeda, he had seen her grown up for a short time before she disappeared. She was someone he thought would match Zero well, so when his apprentice declared that she was his girlfriend at the dinner last night he was glad that Zero had found some happiness in this horrible world.

"Do you have feelings for Sayuri?" Toga took a seat by the couches as he took a cigarette out of his jacket pocket and lit it while looking at his former student.

"Why are you asking me this master?" Zero stood up, he knew this was not a conversation between president and advisor but instead between a master and his student.

"I have seen how you watch her."

"Sayuri is in danger I am only protecting her, I have informed you about this privately." Zero rested against the desk as he stuffed his hands in his pockets looking so much like he did in his teenage years at the academy.

"Yea you have, but can you honestly tell me you haven't thought about it." Toga waited for an answer but one was not given and with that only confirmed what he had been seeing since the night he saw Zero at _The Stalker_.

"Sayuri is a good girl"

The two hunters said nothing for a few moments as Zero thought about what had happened last night, what type of thoughts he had towards Sayuri.

"Toga" the young man standing in front of the older man seemed to have disappeared and now Zero looked like a hesitant child about to ask for something he could not have.

"Is it wrong for me to want her?"

 **~ X ~**

* * *

A she stood there in his door way with nothing but a white towel Zero found himself a bit entranced by the young woman.

As he caught himself starring he removed his eyes from her form, "You should get dressed Sayuri."

She disregarded his comment as she took several steps into his room stopping at the foot of the bed while the hunter was standing by the bed head.

"Can I stay with you Zero?"

He wanted to object to tell her this was inappropriate and she should return to her room because she was not in her right mind. Zero was going to tell her exactly those words but when his eyes reached a golden pair, he could not find the strength to say such hurtful words to someone as weak and fragile looking as Sayuri currently was standing in his doorway.

The male did not verbally confirmed to the young woman that she could stay in his room with him this evening but instead walked towards his closet and pulled out a long sleeved shirt walking towards her.

A gentle smile was placed on her lips as Zero gave her the shirt in her hands.

"You can change in the bathroom."

She nodded and walked towards the bathroom; his eyes followed as she switched on the bathroom lights and slowly started closing the door. While Sayuri changed into the clothes, Zero took a plain white shirt and grey pants from his wardrobe to sleep in. Any other night he would just sleep in a pair of pants and not bother with the shirt but he could not do such a thing tonight.

As he sat down on the bed his mind became painfully aware of the situation he was about be in. Alone in this house with a woman in his bed, when was the last time he was alone with a woman.

Never, he was never alone with a woman. There was always Yuuki but as he thought about her in such a way, he would never imagine it happening nor would it ever happen.

 _But….Sayuri is different_

His palm of his hands felt sweaty even though the night was on the colder side, when Zero heard the bathroom door open. His eyes darted to the young woman standing there in a grey long sleeved shirt too large for her form. The sleeves were flapping as she tried to roll them up the end of the shirt stopping mid-thigh.

She walked calmly towards him as if unaware of the situation she was in, she was alone with a man. Alone with _him_.

Zero eyes followed slowly as she lifted the duvet and went under, he did not follow suit but kept sitting there for another good couple of minutes starring at the female body in his bed sheets. The air around Zero felt hot for some reason.

She watched him calmly as he sat there just starring at her. Zero was such a funny character she thought to herself looking into his lavender pair of eyes.

"You should go under as well Zero" she muttered lightly with a small smile on her face.

Sayuri wanted to forget the entire world outside of this room, to forget everything that existed outside of these four walls. To forget the fears and hurt she carried so heavily in her chest, she wanted something secure and safe, she wanted Zero because he had become just that for her, a safe place. Her golden eyes watched as he lifted his side of the duvet and went under but he laid straight on his back.

 _Zero-san is like a child…hehe…we are much alike._

She never really wanted to ask him about the topic because she had heard rumors but she wanted to know the truth from his very own mouth, to be aware of his opinion.

"Do you still hate vampires Zero-san?"

She must have taken him off guard because he looked at her bewildered.

"They said you hated vampires since…your family's incident" she cautioned around the topic it must have been so difficult for him.

 _Zero is so strong… I wish..I could be like you_

"Does that mean you hate me too?"

She waited as he looked up at the ceiling without making eye contact with her, before answering a few breaths later.

"No I do not hate you Sayuri"

"Then do you like me" his breath got caught in his throat but she had a light happiness in her voice as she asked the question like a curious child wanting to make friends.

His body went rigid as he felt her arms wrap around his right arm as she laid her head gently against his shoulder tilting her head downwards.

"I like Zero-san" there was short silence before she continued on speaking.

"Zero-san is like my knight in shining armor, rescuing me every time." He could feel the smile she had on her lips against his arms.

Her fingers slowly became entangled in his own, he could feel the warmness of her hand the feeling of flesh against flesh. It was such a simple and innocent action but Zero could only think of how seductive it was.

 _Why is this room so hot!_

He could not breathe, what was she doing to him. He had to take control of the situation, to keep his mind on other things.

"I wish, Zero can find his own knight in shining armor."

As those words left her mouth his mind quickly displayed the sight of the young brunette female pureblood.

He did not want to say anything, and as Sayuri stopped speaking and her breathing became a bit heavier he realized that she had fallen asleep.

Knight in shining armor…Yuuki…that is what she was to him…but he was no such thing.

He watched her sleep silently throughout the knight feeling and observing as her body moved closer to his own. Her legs entangling in between his own, she had lifted his arm an hour later after she fell asleep placing her head on his chest her golden her spreading throughout the bed.

Zero felt selfish and guilty as he thought of Sayuri really being his girlfriend, someone he could rely on, someone who he could trust, someone who he could protect….

Having Sayuri become someone who he could love.

 **~ X ~**

* * *

 **I hoped you guys liked it.**

 **It was going to be a bit sexier but I think the emotional and mental bond between them at the moment is much more important.**

 **Please Review with your thoughts!**


	13. Chapter 13

**~ X ~**

 **Chapter 13**

 **~ X ~**

Zero Kiryuu observed as he stood at the outside in the hallway as the two female bodies moved around within the kitchen.

"Zero-san, you can wait in the parlor with my husband if you like" the older woman spoke as she smiled at him as her daughter began taking the large meat out of the oven in a pink apron.

His eyes observed as Sayuri moved around the kitchen and that was honestly the reason he stood there in hallway for a good hour or so.

Nor did he like the idea of being alone with Councilor Ikeda, the man had other agenda's when they were alone.

"Thank you lady Ikeda" He nodded to the older woman as he was going to step out of the home for a short moment to not be left alone with Sayuri's father as the last conversation he had with Councilor Ikeda filled his mind.

Zero turned another corner around the hallway as he leaned against the brick wall of the home as he replayed the conversation he had with the man of the house in his office the day prior.

 _The councilor stood in front of the silver haired male as he sat behind the large woodened desk._

" _Since the annual meeting is coming up in Germany, I wish to know what you are planning on doing with my daughter's protection during that time."_

" _Sayuri will remain home at my residence Kaito will be moving in and keeping an eye on Sayuri since Toga will be accompanying me in this year's meeting."_

 _The councilor face became agitated as President Kiryuu spoke he noticed it the moment his left index finger flinched against his leg as the older man stood in front of him._

" _I do not believe Kaito Takamiya is best suited for the position to protect my daughter as his current status."_

 _Before Zero could retaliate and defend his childhood friend and second in command hunter, the councilor continued speaking._

" _I believe taking Sayuri with you to Germany is a much better choice"_

 _Zero knew what he was trying to do, the annual meeting was always held in Germany as it was the main base for Hunter Association and the president of that base was Leon Del Luca himself._

" _What is your aim, you're aware that President Del Luca will be present."_

" _Sayuri is getting older a husband must be chosen, she cannot move on if that man is in her mind."_

 _The younger male felt sick to his stomach to have a father standing in front of him forcing marriage onto his daughter while she is being abandoned by the man she desired more than life itself._

" _I believe Sayuri has found someone who understands her the best but simply needs a push." The councilor's eyes made direct eye contact with the lilac eyed man._

He knew what the councilor meant but simply did not wish to confront the man again. Weather Sayuri was ready to move on was not a choice for him to make nor was it a choice he would force upon her.

Sayuri need time and even then she would not forget Lord Del Luca, what their relationship was directly Zero did not know nor did he truly want to see it.

He did not want to see it happening again an innocent soul being devoured by a demon in front of his eyes.

 **~ X ~**

Sayuri prepared the plating for dinner as her mother was getting some wine out from the refrigerator placing it in a bucket filled with ice.

"President Zero is such nice young man, Is he treating you well Yuri?" he mother asked her lightly as the spoke in the kitchen calling her by her nickname.

"He does oka-san, Zero is very good to me" she smiled brightly as the younger female added the tomatoes to the salad.

"Your father was informing me that the annual association meeting will be held in a couple of weeks in Germany." As the words feel off her mother's tongue Sayuri could feel her heart slowly stopping becoming slow and constricting.

"Do you wish to see him?" the older woman placed a motherly touch onto the young woman's shoulder.

Sayuri wanted to answer her mother but nothing could come out as her eyes looked at her mother's.

"Oka-san" she whispered lightly

"I understand because of what has happened in the past you cannot let go nor can he…" her mother's hand moved her shoulder towards her heart with a light smile water forming into her eyes.

"That man saved my child, he saved you, Sayuri. A debt must be repaid but you are paying the price."

Sayuri's hand took grasp of her mother's that was placed over her chest.

"I know"

"I know there is no else in your heart except for Leon but I am sure that _he_ will understand."

The older woman went towards one the platters with food and went towards the kitchen door to head towards the dining room.

"Besides he is very handsome" the older woman gave her wink as she walked into the hallway.

Sayuri wanted to agree about her statement of Zero but remained quite as she slowly lifted the salad bowl to head towards the dinner table as well.

 **~ X ~**

They had decided to take walk through park taking the sunlight and the laughter of the children as they played with their friends and parents.

Sayuri watched as she sat beside Zero on the woodened bench facing the lake as an elderly pair feed the ducks, a woman walking her dog and a couple walking hand in hand as the girlfriend had bright smile on her face holding tightly onto the male's arm.

Zero watched her as they sat beside each other the way the wind blew her hair lightly out of its perfect curls. The smell of strawberry filling his nose the scent of her shampoo.

She seemed calm collected and truly at peace as she starred at the lake, her mind must have been somewhere else because for the past fifteen minutes that they sat there her facial features would turn happy for a few moments and then disappear replaced with sadness and then she would have no emotion within her face.

"Sayuri" He began lightly testing the waters not wanting to disturb her or her serenity.

"Yes, Zero-san" her golden eyes made direct contact with his lilac pair.

"May I ask you something?"

She nodded smiling at him, not knowing what type of question he would ask her.

"I wish to know a little about your relationship with President Del Luca."

Her lushes eyelashes blinked a few times surprised of his question, "Why do you wish to know such a thing?"

"The annual association meeting will be held next week, your father wishes for you to join me."

That was not the only reason he wanted Sayuri to join him, Toga had made a good point when he seeked his council about this particular subject his mind wondering back to that conversation with the more seasoned hunter.

" _It is required this year to bring an escort." Toga said as he sat on the couch beside the woodened desk of the association president._

" _I will go without as I always do. What is the next subject?"_

" _What about Sayuri accompanying you, you did inform Kuran Kaname that she was your girlfriend it would be wise to keep the farce up for the time being."_

 _Zero wanted to ignore the thought of bringing Sayuri with him, he did not want to see that saddening look on her face that she had when he had informed of President Del Luca heir._

" _It would be good for image as well some of the districts believe you are unapproachable inhuman like."_

 _An elegant silver eyebrow rose at the comment his advisor made towards him._

" _They think you cannot understand them because you do not have anyone close or special standing beside you."_

 _Toga threw the papers into the cream colored folder and stood up tucking the folder onto his arm while looking at his student._

" _Besides Sayuri Ikeda is a pretty girl and she knows the association world well she might even be an asset."_

"Do you wish for me to join you Zero-san" Sayuri voice asked curiously as she brought him back to the present.

He did not want to ask her as if they were in a relationship nor did he know how to ask her. President Zero Kiryuu had never asked a girl to anything.

"Most President's of the association are escorted by their partners…" before he could even finish her delicate arms wrapped around his toned muscular ones with a bright smile on her face as she looked at him happily.

"Do not worry Zero-san I will be your escort! And I will not let you be alone."

Zero moved his face from directly looking at the young female as he set his gaze towards the lake. His face was becoming red from the young girl's direct attention and the way she looked at him made Zero heart thumb one to many times.

The silver haired male was surprised when she kept her arm entangled with his own as they gazed onto the lake.

A single minute went by when he could recollect his thoughts and ask the young woman the question once more that he needed to know as he was going to ask her the questions the blonde haired woman spoke lightly as she gazed towards the lake.

"Leon saved my life when I was child." She slowly separated her body from his own the warmth and touch of her body leaving his body wanting the male for it to returned immediately.

"From the moment I was born I was ill, the doctors informed my parents I would not be able to see even ten winters in my life."

"Oka-san did not know what to do so they kept me inside away from the world." Zero could hear the sadness in her voice as she spoke about her past.

"My heart was too little for my body so I could not play with the other children, oka-san thought me the art of music" he voice brightened when she spoke of finding her love for music.

"How did you meet President Del Luca?" He asked looking at the young female

A light smile was placed on her lips as she took one of his hands that were placed on his lap and held it in her own tightly. Her gaze then returned to lake, why she took his hand was beyond the silver haired male but something told him that Sayuri needed something to keep her in the present.

"Otou-san searched and meet with the Del Luca heir, Leon, otou-san asked him to save me to make me a creature of the night."

"Leon saved me from death"

 _President Del Luca is your savior, your lover, and your master but Sayuri he is also your demise_

 **~ X ~**

The dark haired male watched silently as his son slept quietly in his room unaware of the evil of the outside world unaware of the evil within this estate.

His slender pale finger rubbed against the toddler's chubby cheek the child following his father's touch.

His eyes moved slightly as a male dressed in a black suite entered the child's chambers.

"Milord" the servant greeted as he placed a palm over his chest and took a knee towards the floor.

"What news of Sayuri?" he had only trusted a few people with protecting and observing Sayuri, since his wife and the Kuran Kaname had been trying to kill her.

"She will be attending the annual association meeting as President Kiryuu escort"

Leon wanted his anger to rise but it would disturb his son's slumber and he did not want his lack of control to affect his son.

"She is well then?"

"Yes milord….however.."

His cerulean blue eyes glowed as he looked at the servant bowing towards him. the pureblood male's voice became angered and a hissing sounds as he spoke very slowly, the young child stirred in his sleep.

"Speak"

"I believe milord President Kiryuu has feelings for Lady Sayuri." The servant talked carefully as he was one of the few that saw the pureblood heir interaction with the young female in the estate many years ago.

"You are certain?"

"No milord, it his gaze upon her that makes me question his emotions."

"Leave" with the command being hissed to the servant the man dressed in black suit disappeared from the child's chambers.

"Sayuri….you will like her my son" he moved a dark curl lock from the toddler's face not letting what the servant inform him of disturb him too greatly, "afterall…she is the woman that holds my heart."

 **~ X ~**

 **There is one very large secret in this chapter maybe some of you figured it out.**

 **Sorry about the delay of the update.**

 **I am sure some of you are seeing the similarities between Sayuri and Yuuki.**

 **Please Review and tell me your thoughts!**


	14. Chapter 14

**M rated this chapter**

* * *

 **~ X ~**

 **Chapter 14**

 **~ X ~**

* * *

The wind blew against the metal vehicle strongly as the sound of metal wheels ran through the tracks of the dark tunnel of the mountain the inside of the train cart turning dark for a moments as the bodies inside of the large metal vehicle moved about without a care in the world conversing and enjoying each other's company.

After a few moments the passengers vision was once again filled with green and the scenery of nature as the traveled through countries to get to their desired location.

Toga Yagari watched as the young pair of adults sat beside each other silently as the traveled by train from Ukraine to Poland and then moving through Poland to get to their desired destination Germany.

They had been traveling now for an entire week since Zero Kiryuu had to stop in Ukraine to conduct several meetings with the hunter Association President there.

They decided to travel by train for the convenience and the low cost of it, since now they had a new person joining them.

Sayuri Ikeda the daughter of Councilor Ikeda was joining them to the annual hunter association meeting in Germany.

She would be Zero's escort for the current events during the couple of days in their time in Germany for the meeting.

The older hunter watched closely since the beginning of their traveling that Sayuri always remained by Zero's side conversing with him on simple or complex topics.

Currently Sayuri was sitting by the window watching silently as the green trees passed by her view. The silver haired male however was currently concentrating on a set of documentation that was sent to him before their departure to Ukraine. The set of documentation contained the information about the meeting that was going to be held, from the schedule to the topics of decisions that needed to be made between the different associations.

Toga said nothing about the lack of physical contact the young adult pair made between each other. The older hunter thought living together something was bound to happen between a young male and an attractive female.

Toga sighed for moment gaining the attention of both of the bodies sitting across from him.

"Is everything alright Toga-san?" Sayuri asked with a worried voice the older hunter remained silent since they boarded the train this morning.

Zero's eyes remained on the documents but he was aware of the conversation that was currently going on.

"Zero" his bright blue eye moved towards the male, a pair of lavender eyes making contact giving the older man his full attention.

"Sayuri is your escort during this event."

Zero said nothing to the comment the older hunter made since he had been debriefed before their departure in Japan.

"The two of you do not even look like a couple."

"Ughhh Toga-san.." Sayuri hesitated for a moment looking between the dark haired male and the silver haired hunter.

"You need to learn to be physical and a believable couple before we set foot on German lands."

"It will be fine" Zero ignored the comment that his advisor had made, he did not need worry about such things like physical contact.

To be honest he did not want to think about physical contact with Sayuri…

His lavender eyes darted to Sayuri's brown smooth bare legs ….he had to return his eyes to the documents in front of him before anyone noticed and before he would physically react to Sayuri.

Toga narrowed his eyes at the young pair while Sayuri simply gave the older man a smile.

"Whatever I am going and get a smoke" The dark haired hunter stood up from their sitting area and went outside to the smocking area.

"Don't worry Zero-san…" She smiled at him with her golden pair of eyes as she looked at him happily.

"I know" His eyes darted to her hands neatly folded on top her knee that was crossed across the other leg neatly as her vision was focused on the outside.

"Hey let's move to the cabin it's getting late."

 **~ X ~**

* * *

Zero stared at the cabin that he would be sharing with Sayuri as there was only one bed within the cabin.

 _Damn it!_

He had completely forgotten to tell his assistant that a different arrangement had to be made since he decided Sayuri would be traveling with him.

"You kids have fun" Toga said as he went to the cabin next door leaving the young paid alone to their dilemma well more to the dilemma of Zero sharing a bed with Sayuri.

"Let's get changed Zero" Sayuri said as she tugged on his sleeve lightly.

"You go first Sayuri." She nodded as she entered the cabin and the silver haired male remained in the hallway as he closed the door for the female to have some privacy.

Zero closed his eyes slowly as he leaned against the door frame blocking anyone's view into the cabin.

He could hear the movement within the cabin his breath tightened when he could hear the clothes falling the floor. His hand tightened around his arm trying to get the vision out of his head from seeing Sayuri getting undressed.

"I'm all done"

Zero took a deep breath before he entered the cabin seeing Sayuri dressed in a pair of grey shorts and a black vest her hair tied in a ponytail smiling at him as he entered the cabin.

She exited the cabin so he too could change his attire for the evening.

When he informed the female to reenter the cabin she came quietly as the lights in the train brightened with the darkness taking over.

Zero decided to take a seat on the queen sized bed while Sayuri took a seat on the cushioned bench across from the bed.

"I'll sleep on the bench" he muttered as he rubbed his neck slightly he was starting to feel the agony of constant traveling or maybe it was something else that was bothering him.

"Don't be silly its fine Zero-san your tired as well. We can share" She smiled at the silver haired male then turning her attention to the small window but was not able to see much do to the darkness and the speed the train was traveling at.

Zero could hear the slight humming from her voice as she swung her legs back and forth.

 _When I go to you, I run to you. But when I leave, I can't step away from you_

 _I can't leave you, I'm sad I'm sad_

He couldn't help himself to watch as her bare legs moved being able to see the entity of her legs, her shoulders, the top of her chest, and her wonderful bare neck. His lavender eyes could see the vines where the red liquid traveled through.

 _24 hours is not enough, when I'm with you and when I see your eyes_

 _24 hours is not enough, when I touch you and when you touch me_

He watched as she walked over to him and went under the covers slightly humming as she tugged on his sleeve to join her.

The silver haired male did not hesitate as she requested his company.

She muttered a good night and closed her eyes her thick lashes laying rest as she slept facing him.

 _When you touch me, it's like an electricity spreading through me I close my eyes_

 _What am I doing to do, I'm going crazy I'm going crazy_

Zero watched silently as she slept quietly beside him, his eyes watching her lips slightly parted. He ….wanted…to touch them….his breathing quickened as the thoughts of her undressing entered his mind.

 _As I fall in love, I get more thirsty, the more I taste it, the more my body wants it._

 _I'm getting addicted to it, I'm going crazy I'm going crazy_

His hands moved on his own as he saw a stray strand of hair in her left eye, when his finger moved the lock of hair he was going to return to his position but he could not help himself.

Zero wanted to touch her just for moment to know what it was like to touch her smooth skin.

His hand moved slowly against her shoulder the back of his two fingers taking in the texture of her skin.

 _It's so smooth…..just a bit more…._

 _Because this is my first time feeling like this_

 _I'm afraid of being addicted for eternity_

His fingers kept moving as he pushed the blankets away from her body, his fingers going down her arm hitting the end of her elbow.

His lavender eyes watched her hips as they curved against the mattress of the bed. His fingers slid down resting on her hips slightly as he rose up to place his nose between her neckline he could feel Sayuri slightly shiver from his touch.

 _24 hours is not enough, when I'm with you and when I see your eyes_

 _24 hours is not enough, when I touch you and when you touch me_

His lips slightly pushing against her soft neck that filled his nose with the scent of strawberries. The silver haired male hand moved slightly rubbing against her thigh….he moved slowly as she moaned slightly into his shoulder as his hand rubbed in between her thighs his fingers grazing lightly.

Zero could not help himself he had never touched a woman…and to have someone like Sayuri beside him…he had tried…for weeks not to think about it….

 _Everything is perfect when I hug you_

 _I want to stay like this forever_

He had taken it too far already but he could not stop his body from moving closer to her his attraction towards her not being subtle in his body.

His lips descended on her's slightly pulling against her lower lip, he would pull and then let it go to plop back in place then kiss her again repeating the same action several times until…

"Zero-san"

Her face was flustered as she looked at him with her golden pair of eyes. Her one hand gripping his arm as he continued his movement with his hand rubbing her thigh lightly.

"Sayuri…I…" as her eyes looked up at him once more with her reddening cheek Zero could not help himself but to kiss her lips once more deepening it when her hold on him tightened and she released this sound …he could not describe it but he knew he wanted her to repeat again.

"Zero-san"

"Zero-san"

Zero felt a hard tug against him …his eyes shooting up as he starred at Sayuri fully dressed with a pout on her face.

"Seriously Zero…Toga-san is waiting on us for breakfast."

The silver haired hunter took a deep breath before looking at the young woman who had under him a few moments ago.

 _Why did he have to…_

"Go ahead I will meet you there Sayuri" his voice was raspy and he was out of breath, the female noticed his odd behavior thinking maybe she had caused him pain during his slumber unaware of the male's thoughts of her.

The blonde haired female nodded and walked outside into the hallway leaving the young male to his thoughts.

 _What was I thinking…._

 **~ X ~**

* * *

 **I hoped you all liked it**

 **I know you all needed some ZeroxSayuri moment**

 **Let me know what you think**

 **Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I published a new story called "The Secret Lover"**

* * *

 **~ X ~**

 **Chapter 15**

 **~ X ~**

* * *

The town was filled with people filling the streets as they walked into the boutique stores and restaurants in the European town. Their faces filled with joy and curiosity as they enjoyed their night in the lively town of _Munich._

In one of the luxury hotel rooms that overviewed the city with the balcony, two men stood in the hallway of the room dressed in tuxedos.

Perfectly attired for the evening ahead of them, they were just waiting on one more body to depart the hotel to travel to their destination where the soiree was being held for the evening.

As the bedroom door of the hotel opened the two pair eyes moved from the city towards the young women dressed in a black gown embellished with bright gold patterns around the dress. The dark colored gown went up to her neck in a turtle style while a cut out on top of her chest exposing her chest slightly. The end of the dress was styled in a mermaid gown where the bottom puffed out.

She was absolutely gorgeous, one of the males thought to themselves as they watched how she fixed the crystal bracelet on her right wrist. A small black clutch in her right hand while her golden locks was styled to the side with perfectly organized curl falling exactly in the positioned they were meant to be in.

"We should leave, President Del Luca sent a car for us." Toga announced as he watched his apprentice eyes observe the young female.

The younger adults agreed as the silver haired hunter took the golden haired females hand in his as he helped her walk in the gown.

Sayuri's eyes observed as the car traveled down the cobbles streets going a little bit more on the south side of the city.

As the car finally came to a stop Toga Yagari was the first to exit the black vehicle. Then the silver haired male stepped out of the vehicle while he stretched out a hand to assist his escort for the week in _Munich, Germany._

The doors opened of the large headquarters of the Hunter Association base is _Munich_. As the three bodies entered the ballroom their eyes was feed with bright lights and bodies dressed in gowns and suits for the evening.

The silver haired male immediately recognized the first person they would be greeted by it was the president of Ukraine, which he had meet exactly five days prior. The dark haired male was known as Ivan Vanko, he was in his late thirties having just taken the president seat seven years ago.

"President Kiryuu" The dark haired male greeted with a smirk as he walked towards the Japanese president and advisor. It took the older man a moment to recognize the female body beside the silver haired hunter.

"President Vanko, it is a pleasure to see you again." The violent eyed man greeted, he had become familiar and trustworthy of this male since they had been working now together since he began as Japanese president.

"I do not believe I have ever seen you with an escort before." The males eyes landed on the female that arm was wrapped around the silver haired male's arm.

"This is Sayuri Ikeda, she is my companion for the evening." Zero Kiryu spoke in a clear voice almost a bit hesitant to admit that she was with him for the evening.

 _I have to keep my mind clear…_

The silver haired male thought to himself as the past nights traveling were extremely difficult keeping his mind from wondering about the female beside him.

"Well…then.. it is a pleasure to meet you lady Ikeda, My name is Ivan Vanko." The dark haired male greeted with an assuring smile, he remembered the first time he went to one of these events with his wife, they were both extremely nervous.

"The pleasure President Vanko is mine" Sayuri curtsied to the older man in her greeting.

 **~ X ~**

* * *

The evening was going well, however the host Leon Del Luca had not yet made his presence known among his guest. One of the advisor had informed them that Del Luca heir was having trouble sleeping and would be with them shortly.

Zero observed as Sayuri stood among a group of women and men standing beside Toga conversing quite comfortably.

He was worried for Sayuri since the beginning of the trip there were times where she would completely wear this blank look on her face.

He could not blame her, to face someone like Leon Del Luca was not easy especially since he had saved her life.

It reminded him so much of his past, with Kuran Kaname and Yuuki.

His eyes flashed towards Sayuri as one of the single male hunters in the group began to slightly touch her elbow as they spoke. Toga had been pulled away by another hunter to converse with him on another matter.

Zero felt like his chest was on fire burning up in such rage, he had only felt towards Kuran before.

The silver haired male was about to move towards his escort for the evening but his movements stopped as the host entered the hall.

"President Del Luca and his wife lady Clara." The announcer declared as the royal couple came through the doors of the other end of the room.

Zero slowly began to make his way towards Sayuri as the host of the soiree was being greeted and conversed with.

He slowly placed a hand behind her lower back making the light haired female jump slightly.

"Ohh Zero you startled me" he apologized slightly when Ivan decided to make a comment on the young couple.

"It is hard to believe President Kiryuu bringing an escort with him." everyone gave slight laugh and agreement to the middle aged man.

"That's right I was quite shocked when my wife whispered to me about mister serious having a woman beside him" An older male hunter said, he was an advisor for the Italian Hunter Association.

Sayuri cheek began to become slightly rosy as everyone watched her standing by the infamous President Kiryuu.

"Tell me how did the two of you meet President Kiryuu?" a brown haired female asked the wife of the advisor from France.

Zero was not a person that spoke much about his personal life in public simply because he did not have one. His life consisted of the association and his hunting of level E's.

"Lady Ikeda is daughter of one my advisors."

Ivan Vanko was the first to pick up the connection, "You are not speaking of Councilor Ikeda are you?"

"That is correct President Vanko, Lady Ikeda is the only child of Councilor Ikeda" Zero informed the group while being a bit shocked some muttering that they never knew the man had child.

The evening continued on as President Del Luca made announcements about the progress of peace between the hunters and vampire.

As the evening became later alcoholic beverages were served Zero had counted exactly fifteen times that the dark haired pureblood eyes fell on the woman beside him.

"Are you alright?" Sayuri asked him as her eyes bore into his own as the stood together in the hall watching the couples dancing the live music playing.

"Yes, I am fine, are you tired do you wish to leave?" the silver haired hunter asked concerned for the young woman beside him. He had noticed during their travels that she seemed more tired than usual.

Before an answer could be made by the blonde haired female her eyes moved towards the back of Zero's form.

"President Kiryuu" The female voice came towards them, Zero eyes moved towards the older female.

"Lady Clara" He noticed how the female pureblood eyes moved from his form directed towards Sayuri.

"He wishes to see you privately, President Kiryuu will walk with you there. One of the guards will show you the way."

Sayuri's finger twitched slightly becoming a afraid of what was going to take place. Clara detested the younger female.

As the pureblood was about to walk away she turned and mouthed the words towards the young couple.

 _He is my husband, remember your place girl…_

 **~ X ~**

* * *

Sayuri stood in the large room close to the door as Zero was standing outside of the room. She kept her hands in front her black gown holding tightly to the dress.

"Sayuri" the older man smiled as he made a step closure towards her moving away from the white crib placed in the middle of the room.

"Lord Del Luca" She greeted him with respect after all he was her master, the man who gave her birth to her vampire life.

"Come you should see him, my son" he disregarded her greeting towards him as he looked towards her and then within the crib watching as his son slept quietly within the night.

"I do not believe it is appropriate nor would lady Clara wish for me to see him, lord Del Luca." She had be brave….she had to do it….

"Clara has nothing to do with us." Leon answered with a slight anger within his voice.

Sayuri concentrated her gaze towards the floor holding her dress tightly hoping for some strength of the fabric.

"Leon….I….ca…" before she could even finish her sentence Sayuri found herself against the wall her lips captured with the male pureblood's.

The only sound within the room was that of moaning and lips moving fervently against one another. The hands moving and pulling against one another trying to make the intimacy closer.

 _I….I cannot…._

She pushed against the male even though it took all of the power within in her, Sayuri managed to create some distance between their forms.

Leon was going to protest about her refusal towards him, but as his blue eyes landed on the female's form he could immediately feel what she was hiding from him.

Being this close to her made things much easier for him to know what was inside of her heart….inside of _his_ heart.

Her eyes were watering now as the tears were slowly beginning to fall, " I cannot anymore Leon…I cannot do this anymore."

"Sayuri this is enough."

Her head shacked back and forth, "It is too much now….I have waited…and waited…I can't anymore Leon…it hurts too much" she clenched her heart tightly.

"To have you this close….but so far away…Leon try to understand" Sayuri was taken by surprise when she was engulfed by the male embrace.

"You are my everything Sayuri…my world…my breath…you have my heart" His lips lightly landed upon her own.

"I know that I can never repay you for the life you have given me." She placed a hand upon her chest feeling her heart….their heart beating rapidly within her chest.

"But I must move on…..I have moved on….father has chosen someone for me."

 **~ X ~**

* * *

 **I hoped you all like it there are certain hints within this chapter between Sayuri and Leon.**

 **Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**May have grammar I did not do editing**

* * *

 **~ X ~**

 **Chapter 16**

 **~ X ~**

* * *

One uses words to describe things to people to one own self but at times humans find themselves in moments where words cannot describe what is happening and so a thought cannot be processed cannot be completed.

For the female, she found herself in such a situation she could not comprehend, no, she could not even understand what emotion the person was feeling.

The male had enveloped her into his arms refusing to let her go.

She had enough….enough of the agony….enough of people telling her what to do…

Sayuri had always done what she was supposed to, never did she refuse, never did she disobeyed the people that controlled her like a puppet.

Her mind flashed to the silver haired male that was standing outside of the room.

He could hear it all, he too was like her. Their fate, their lives changed forever because of an immortal being.

A creature that belonged in books and bed time stories to frighten the children at night.

But these creatures lived among them so beautiful, so desirable…

She wanted to continue to tell him no, but the older person in the room knew what she was hiding from him.

Leon Del Luca knew the words she had just told him were false.

The fact that her father had found someone for his beloved light was in its entirety true, Sayuri did not lie to him there but…

Every word she said about her moving on from him was lie.

Leon knew what she felt every moment of every second of the day.

After all...there was nothing she could hide from him.

As he enveloped the young woman tightly within his arms and his lips crashing onto her luscious lips.

Sayuri did not have the will power to tell the man she loved so dearly that she did not love him.

To deny her affections for him is to deny the air she breathed into her lungs.

Leon was her life…

As the breaths became deeper as the hands tugged and pulled at the others body. The couple found themselves slowly creating distance between them for the need of air.

"Leon…" Her eyes glistened with such delight and adornment for the older male that he could not resist placing a light kiss upon her cheek.

"I will find a way for us to be together….Sayuri" His cerulean eyes connected with a golden pair, "I will make you my wife"

A deep shade of red adorned her cheek with a light smile as she buried her face within his strong chest.

 **~ X ~**

* * *

The two males watched in slight amazement at the woman they were looking at.

Sayuri Ikeda seemed like an entire different woman. `

Most males would describe the young woman as innocent and fragile but her current state said otherwise.

Zero's eyes watched in amazement as he looked at Sayuri.

She glistened in a way he could not describe, the only comparison he could make was the way Yuuki looked on her wedding day.

This happiness radiating off of her body.

That would be the words that Toga Yagari would use to describe the young woman but Zero Kiryuu had another word in his mind.

Lustful, she was drained in this smell, this aura that could only be described as lust.

Zero wanted nothing else than to have the young woman under him, to ravish, and conquer the woman that was standing in front of him.

"We should leave the evening is ending" Yagari declared as he started walking towards the exit.

As his lavender eyes looked into her golden pair, a redness adorned her cheeks.

"Uhmmm…." She fiddled with her dress lightly as she looked down.

"We should go" His voice was colder than he wanted it to be. The silver haired male turned and made his way towards the path Yagari was currently on.

Zero was agitated, something bothered him the male did not know if it was the smell of arousal coming from the female. The way her dress was slightly undone, or the fact that he could hear the moans Sayuri made while being in the arms of another man.

The silver haired male needed to keep his composer having Sayuri around him was affecting him more than he would like.

The night ended with Sayuri going to bed and Yagari heading into his own bedroom, while the silver haired hunter remained in the living room by himself.

As he stood by the kitchen counter drinking on a cup of coffee, the male hunter found himself trying to calm his nerves.

He was becoming agitated the moment the evening began from the males watching and whispering about his partner for the evening. To the young male hunter touching Sayuri inappropriately, even though he knew the male did nothing wrong the very fact that he was breathing the same air as the female made Zero beyond irritated.

As he rubbed his temple for a few moments, Zero decided it would be best to turn in for the night. The male entered the bedroom he was sharing with the blonde haired female.

The door opened and when he entered the bedroom he found the female sitting on the bed silently just starring at the ground.

"Sayuri" He said her name lightly nothing more than just a whisper as he slightly placed a gentle hand upon her bare shoulder.

"Zero-san" Her golden eyes connected with his lavender pair, her eyes glossed as if the tears were bound to fall.

"It will not happen will it?" The male did not know what she meant until she continued to speak, " Leon and I can never be together, our lives, our world is too different."

He took a seat beside on her on the bed as the young female moved her hand to take his hand into her own.

"Mother told me you're a good man, father told me you would understand me Zero-san" Her golden eyes concentrated on their intertwined fingers.

They were warm and soft, Zero found himself concentrating on the females hand how gentle and soft she touched him.

"I wish we had meet before Zero-san" Sayuri looked up at him a gentle smile upon her lips, "I'm sure I would have loved you as deeply as I love Leon."

Zero wanted to tell her they could try that life moved on after the one the loved so deeply abandoned them. But the words would not come out but instead Zero moved his hand wrapping his arms around her fragile form as he felt her push her face into his chest.

Her hold was strong on his back as her shoulders moved up and down. Zero though she was crying but his shirt was not becoming wet but instead her breathing was deep and heavy.

"Sayuri" He said her name lightly as he moved his hand towards her face.

As he lifted her face from his chest he could see what he saw in himself, the want to move on, the want to forget, and the want to stop living.

The silver haired hunter decided this was the only way to tell her. Zero hoped that Sayuri would understand from his actions, he was a man with a few words a more in his actions.

Sayuri's eyes widened in shock as the Kiryuu president's lips were lightly upon her own lips.

The blonde haired female wanted to know what to do, was this even a kiss. Sayuri watched as the silver haired male just starred at her waiting for some kind of response.

"Zero" As she whispered his name as her hand gripped slightly more against his back.

The male watched as the female tried to find the right words to speak towards him, he did not know if he was right or not but something in the way she looked at his lips and then away told him what he needed to do.

The silver haired male captured the female lips once more but this time the kiss was deeper stronger as he held her cheek against his palm.

The moan Sayuri made, made it extremely hard for the male to control himself. The heat from the female's body made Zero want the female beside him more and more.

"Zero-san" Sayuri whispered once more trying to catch her breath

The male watched in amazement as the female he saw as bubbly and serious was sitting in front of him with a deep red hue across her cheeks and shyness within her eyes as she diverted her gaze lightly.

"You should sleep" The older person in the room announced as he stood up the eyes of female following his body moving away from her own.

"Zero" She held onto his hand as he was about to leave the room.

"Sayuri" The hunter moved her tight grip from his hand as he made eye contact with the female, "We both need space tonight."

As he moved out the room, Sayuri touched her lips lightly in amazement of what had just happened.

 _Zero….he….I…..what should I do?_

 **~X~**

* * *

 **I know everyone was waiting on it**

 **I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning this chapter is disturbing**

 **~ X ~**

 **Chapter 17**

 **~ X ~**

The Hunter Association conference room was once again filled with the main members of the association and three advisors. Kaien Cross and Toga Yagari being the two main advisors to the Kiryuu president, two representatives for the hunters themselves, and then three more advisors from the old council.

Sadao Ikeda watched across the table as the young male Kiryuu president discussed the new information and systems that were in placed in the other associations across the globe.

Informing the two representatives for the hunters of the new foreign individuals that would come and give new training to the older hunter body and the younger individuals as well.

"That is all for this week" The silver haired hunter declared as he began to leave the office room.

"That went more smoothly than I thought Sadao had nothing to complain about" Kaien commented as he laughed lightly.

However, Zero did not pay him any mind. The silver haired male lilac eyes went towards the blonde haired female as he watched from the second floor as she greeted her father. Their eyes connected for a moment before a rose hue adorned the female cheeks as she looked away from him.

The air around the house had become awkward since their moment of intimacy in Germany. Sayuri would avoid his eye contact while, Zero himself had to keep his eyes from wondering to her lips.

The blonde haired female was spending the week with her parents since it was her parent's wedding anniversary.

"Sayuri, are you listening to me?"

She had get her thoughts back together and concentrate on her father's words.

"Sorry, Outo-san I was distracted for a moment"

"I was saying we should leave, I am done for the day"

She nodded as she followed her father towards the exit of the association but she looked back once more locking eyes with the silver haired male. She hesitated a bit before giving a slow wave towards the Kiryuu male.

As she returned home she found her mother in the kitchen baking, a smile was placed on her lips when her father was greeted by her mother with a bright smile and a kiss on his cheek.

It was something so simple and yet something she desperately wanted in her life. To come to someone who loved her as much as she loved him.

A flash of silver passed through her mind as her heart thumbed twice within her chest.

"Yuri, Zero will be joining us will he not?"

"Yes, mother he is arriving more later in the evening." Sayuri noticed how much her mother adored Zero.

She also noticed that she was trying to secretly get them alone in a more romantic situation and giving Zero hints on her preferable foods.

She had yet to confess to her mother was had happened between her and Zero, the night where her thoughts were not filled with Leon but instead the silver haired hunter.

"Oohhh dear can you pick up a wine from the store for me."

"I will do it" her father commented before her mother complained saying that her daughter could manage to walk by herself.

 **~ X ~**

As Sayuri held the bag in her hand with two bottles of wine, she walked the cobbled street back home. The sun was slowly beginning to set as it adorned the sky with a orange red hue.

She felt bad, since Zero and her arrived home she could not keep a normal conversation with him nor had they even touched on the topic on what had happened.

Her hand rose to her lips as the memory flooded her mind of the kiss they had shared. A rosiness filled across her cheeks as she remembered how soft and gentle Zero had been with her during that kiss.

It was so different from the kisses she had shared with Leon.

Her feet moved slowly against the street as she remained occupied with her thoughts. Not becoming aware of the dark figure that had started to follow her after she had made a turn a few moments ago.

Her mind became flooded of the moments they shared with the Kiryuu president being her guardian. How long had he felt that way for her? How long had he thought of her in such way?

Most importantly what was she in his eyes?

Sayuri became so aware of the silver haired hunter past with Kuran bloodline, the pain and hurt she would see in his eyes when the female Kuran was mentioned.

The way he had forced himself because the brunette demand to do as she told him too.

Could Zero and her become more than what they were? Was there a possibility of them becoming lovers? Or were they both just trying to run away from the heartache from their loved ones?

She wanted to know, she wanted ask him. Would Zero even be able to truthfully answer her questions or maybe they simply had been each other's presence for too long. It was not unnatural for the opposite sex to attract for simply of the need of intimacy.

Vampires would often partake in intimate moments when feeding upon another person.

Sayuri came to realize that she had never seen Zero take anything for his blood thirst. Was it because he no longer had one because the Kuran blood running through his veins.

It was then Sayuri heard a pair of feet moving behind her, her head turning to see a man standing behind her with a thick dark trench coat.

"May I help you?" the man that stood there was no vampire that much Sayuri could tell but she could also determine that he was no good human either.

"You're so beautiful Sayuri" the man muttered in this sickening voice that ran shivers down Sayuri's spine.

How did he know her name?

As the man moved closer to her after his third step, she made her move and ran. The bottles of wine shattering as they hit the floor.

She ran as fast as she could her boots hitting the street, she didn't turn back to look if the man was following her. She had to make as much distance between her and that man.

She made another turn running into the back alley.

"My sweet don't run from me"

Her blonde hair swished back and forth as she made another turn, she listened to hear his footsteps moving the other way as she hid behind one of the street corners.

When she could not see or hear him anymore she became relived slowly stepping back to only be bumped into a hard chest.

"You can't get away from me my lovely Sayuri" The man slammed her against the wall knocking the air out of her lungs.

His hand moved towards her cheek while his face went towards the other side of her face. Her body trembled violently becoming very aware of the position she was in now.

"I have been watching you for so long." His tongue darted out his mouth licking her face from her chin to the side of her eye.

"Please…." She muttered trying to find some humanity in this man, "please….let me go"

He snickered as he kissed her cheek, "I can't don't you understand, my lovely Sayuri I love you."

His hand moved from her face toward her leg pushing her coat to the side to touch her bare leg moving his hand up towards her hip.

 **~ X ~**

Zero ran between the streets searching for Sayuri, as a twenty man team searched for her.

She had been missing now for six hours.

His heart pounded in his chest as he kept running, he could not smell her. He tried desperately to pick up her scent but with the scent of the city he could not picking it up.

He had arrived at her home thirty minutes after she had departed when she had not returned in two hours her mother became panicked and truthfully so did he.

He immediately ordered a search party, spreading out within the city to find the blonde haired female.

 _Please….be safe_

"We found her!" He heard being communicated through the radio that he carried in his hand.

Kaito and him immediately moved towards the female's location.

When the two males arrived at the scene as the hunters just stood at the side of the road starring into the alley way.

"Zero" Toga said as he looked at the silver haired hunter.

Zero moved slowly as the stench hit his nose, the scent of death. His eyes turned to the wall starring at the sight of him.

Blood splattered against the wall body parts ripped apart, he watched as his men covered their nose from the stench. He had never seen anything like this before the man looked like a beast had ripped him a part. The scene that he starred at could only be described as gruesome pure cruelty.

"Zero" it was barely a whisper but his eyes turned in the opposite direction to see Sadao Ikeda kneeling down beside her.

She had her knees up her chest tears streaming down her face, he could see her body violently trembling.

Her clothes were ripped, his anger was rising as he realized what had happened. He could hear her father talking to her trying to make her come home with him but her eyes remained firmly on the silver hunter's lilac eyes.

"I…I…did….not…" before she could finish what she was saying the silver haired hunter moved towards her.

Toga watched as his student went towards the female, while her father stepped back and watched the couple.

Everyone watched their hearts going out to the poor woman. Sayuri wrapped her arms tightly around their president as her cries became louder she sobbed loudly as the silver haired hunter held the female form tightly within his arms as she repeated his name over and over again.

Toga never had seen something like this before and for some reason, he felt as if every single hunter that watched them knew.

Their eyes glued as Zero picked her up in his arms and started walking towards them. His eyes burning red as he looked at his men, his grip becoming more tightly around the female as she sobbed within his shoulder.

Zero's red glowing eyes made contact with Toga and Kaien and they knew what the message was.

 _Find out who did this_

The hunters knew as they watched their president with the woman in his arms. That their president was out for blood for whoever did this to the woman he loved.

 **~ X ~  
**

**I know it is a bit disturbing. I feel it needed to be done**


	18. Chapter 18

**~ X ~**

 **Chapter 18**

 **~ X ~  
**

The mansion was decorated with dimming lights as they lit the dark house. The curtains were closed for it was day, the scorching sun would inflict pain upon the family that was residing inside the mansion.

The dark wall was painted in the color red and shattered glass. The spilling wine dripped down the wall while the pieces of glass laid against the floor.

The male was beyond furious he was double crossed, no one double crossed him how dare _she!_

 _How dare she!_

Kaname Kuran would return the favor that Clara had done upon him. They were working together to frighten Sayuri Ikeda to make Leon Del Luca running into his arms for help protecting Sayuri but this….

Clara had went over the line.

He would have to cut ties with her because if Leon was anything like him Japan would be drained in blood.

Kaname would have to reach out to Leon personally and side with him.

He was a bastard, Kaname was very aware that people thought of him as a manipulative bastard but he would have never done Clara had done to that poor girl.

"Seiren"

The silver haired female kneeled in front of her master as she faced him.

"Give this letter to lord Del Luca" the male pureblooded handed the female servant the piece of parchment.

"Yes Master"

 **~ X ~  
**

She was petrified purely, she had never been so afraid in her life. What could she say to make his anger go away. What excuse could she give?

That idiot, she had told him to just watch a simple human who had worked for the hunter association for a minor time.

She had told him just to watch her to report back to her. Never ever to touch Sayuri Ikeda.

And then he went and did something so stupid as to go to such lengths.

The hand that held her against the wall with her throat stopped the air from entering her lungs.

She squirmed trying to do something but none of her powers could overpower her husbands.

She was embarrassed the servants were watching petrified of what was happening.

"How dare you!" Leon yelled as he slammed her against the wall.

The sounds of his son crying could be heard in the other side of the mansion.

She could not say a single thing, his eyes blood red as they looked at her.

She had threatened him, she had threatened his life, and she had threatened Sayuri's life.

"Had I not intervened…do you know what he would have done!"

"DO YOU!" Leon screamed as the walls started to burn and windows started to break apart.

 **~ X ~**

He did not say a single thing, he remained silent as he sat beside her bed. He held her hand tightly as she finally fell asleep.

The doctors from the association came and examined her taking body fluids from her to see if she was….

He held her hand tighter, Zero did not even want to think about it.

He was so stupid he should have never left her alone.

"Zero" His eyes darted to Toga standing by the door.

"The doctors say there was no semen found" He muttered low but Zero herd him regardless.

"He was human the attacker."

"Bring in Kuran Kaname for questioning." The silver haired hunter ordered and the older male nodded.

The time was moving so slowly her mother had entered the room three times to bring him food but to return to find the plate still filled with the food.

He held her hand never letting go, Zero watched slowly as her lashes fluttered she was slowly waking up.

"Z…ero?" She looked at him, he could tell she was still drowsy from the drugs.

"I'm here" He tried to help her sit up.

The room was silent, they both just sat there not saying anything.

"I should tell your parents you're awake." He was about to leave

"No!" She held onto his hand tightly, "please can you just stay with me….alone..please"

A Long silence fell between them again, he wanted to ask what attacked the man. Was she capable of such a horrible cruel act?

"I wanted it to be you." Her voice was low light as she held onto his hand, a tear slipped from her eyes.

"Why? I called for you. I was….." Her tears broke apart and he immediately wrapped her within his arms.

"Zero" She repeated his name over and over again.

Her father stood in front the door as he heard crying about to open the door. A hand stopped him, he looked at his wife her eyes red from the crying all night and day.

She was at fault she blamed herself, he was with her the entire time trying to convince her it was not her fault that nothing they could have done would have stopped that mad man from hurting their daughter.

He knew that Leon had interfered the moment he got to the scene.

Sayuri would not be able to remember a single thing the moment that pureblood took over her body.

"We should question your daughter as soon as possible." Kaien said as he went over to the parents of the victim.

"It won't help she won't be able to remember how she killed that man." Sadao said as looked at the immortal hunter.

"What do you mean Ikeda-san?" Kaien asked the councilor

 **~ X ~**

As Zero held Sayuri in his arms, her memory was leaving her from the present to the past.

 _As he licked the side of her face she trembled furiously. He started to rip her clothes apart from her body exposing the top of her chest._

 _Anything she needed to find something anything to hit him with, she wished she was a noble right now to have powers to use._

" _She told me to watch you know." He muttered as her moved his hands all over her body._

" _I have been watching for all this time my beautiful Sayuri." It was menacing and yet the words he was saying to her sounded so familiar._

 _Why….why….does…he ….sound…_

" _But I just could not stop I wanted to touch you. To feel all of you" He kissed her lips_

 _He sounded like …..Leon_

 _This obsession this….her eyes blacked out and he took over when the man took the knife out of his pocket placing it over her heart._

 **~ X ~**

 **Well now you know what happened.**

 **What do you think?**


End file.
